Prisoner Of War
by silverlight18
Summary: 9/OC-Time Lady-The Doctor and Rose investigate Van Statten's underground museum, full with aliens, some of them in which the Doctor has dealt with. But then, to the Doctor's dismay, a dalek was held captive in this museum, and even worse, the Doctor accidentally finds out that a living, breathing Time Lady is held captive as well, who happens to be the Doctor's old friend.
1. Prologue-The Painful Escape

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone, welcome to my first Time Lady fanfic on this Doctor Who fandom. I was obsessed with the idea of writing my own time lady fanfic, and was lingering in my head for over two years. My mind was made up earlier this year, but I had no idea why I waited so long to write it. But, now here it is, the beginning of a journey. Please read and review and tell me what you think about this, in order for me to continue. This story is a revision of series 1 of Doctor Who, and this prologue basically describes how my OC, the Drifter escaped the Time War, right after the Doctor put the time lock. By the way, the Drifter is in her sixth incarnation, and has been throughout the Sixth and Seventh Doctors' run, and throughout the Time War. I picture her to look like Glynis Barber. So without further ado, onto the story. I do not own Doctor Who, as it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Prologue-The Painful Escape

The Drifter was running. She couldn't see her beloved wardrobe anywhere in the smoky, dark brown, war torn atmosphere of the planet that was known as Gallifrey, her home that she loved oh, so dearly, now lined by the dead bodies of the time lords who fought in the bloody battles against the Daleks.

She had only ten minutes, ten minutes before it will all end. Her very dear friend, the Doctor, approached her with the idea to put a time lock on Gallifrey and Skaro, in order for the universe to be safe, most importantly, Earth, their favorite planet. She told the Doctor to do whatever it takes to keep Earth safe. The only thing she dreaded the most was for the Earth to be destroyed by the magnitude of this time war between the time lords and the Daleks. She needed to get to her TARDIS as quick as she can, or else she wouldn't live another day.

She started to think of where she would go to live her life. And there was the ultimate destination, London, England, Earth. She would regenerate, by how wounded she was right now, she would be known by her old alias, Elizabeth Black, and would live a quiet life, with all the money she had left.

But at the same time, she would have trouble adjusting, she would have no friends. The only people that she would get along with was her companions and the Doctor. Her companions would have the thought that she had died from the war. One of them probably is dead right now, she had a companion who was a time lord. What if the Doctor put the time lock in, but didn't get out on time? That would be unreasonable. He was the Doctor, nothing would bring him down, he was unstoppable. But he would think she was dead as well. These thoughts made tears stream down the Drifter's dirt caked face.

Her legs were starting to give out on her. Her once platinum blonde hair, in which she loved to put in various hairstyles was now matted in dirt and blood. Her black and silver war gear was now a brown color. She was out of breath now, her lungs were burning. She needed to stop and rest, but there was no time to waste.

At last, through the midst of the smoke and dirt, she found her wardrobe shaped TARDIS, in her wooden glory. A pained smile cracked on the Drifter's face. With all the strength she had left, she broke into a run, into the TARDIS. She shut the doors willingly, and set the coordinates to London. The lights were dim, the engines were quivering. The TARDIS was in bad shape. When she pulled the lever to dematerialize, she was met by the engine sputtering. This frustrated the Drifter like no other.

"Come on!" The Drifter yelled. "Work! Just one last time, please, for me," she pleaded in a broken voice.

She pulled the lever again, and now the TARDIS dematerialized. She could hear explosions from outside. The Doctor did it. The deed was done. She sighed in relief. A second later, her time of reverie was cut short, by a alarm, blaring throughout the console room. She rushed over to the TARDIS data bank, and saw a fatal error, one of the engines failed. The Drifter felt her blood run cold.

"No. Oh, no, no, no!" The Drifter whispered. "This can't be happening."

She felt the TARDIS jerk backwards. The Drifter frantically held on to the railings. If she stood corrected, her TARDIS was freefalling out of orbit. She motioned for the scanner to see where she was. Her prediction was proven correct. She was freefalling right towards Earth... she didn't know which continent. She was in for a rough landing.

The scanner shut off, along with sparks of electricity erupting from the console. She held on to the railings, her palms sweaty, preparing for the worst, but praying for the best. Just then, she felt a large crash, along with her body jerking backwards, towards the wall. The Drifter yelped at the pain, and groaned as she slid down to the ground. Her sight was disoriented. She crawled towards the doors and pulled it open. She could smell the fresh atmosphere of the Earth. Her hands touched the dirt of the ground, as her legs slid out of the doors. She tried to get up on her own, but her legs were too weak. She tried again, and now she was on her feet. Her vision became clearer. She realized that it was nighttime.

She smelled smoke now, coming from her TARDIS. A second later, her dear TARDIS was engulfed in flames, from blue to orange. She stood there, watching her beloved wardrobe burn, as tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

The TARDIS was nothing but ash now. As she tearfully turned to go find civilization, she froze to see a dalek, lying next to her burnt TARDIS. She had her hand on her machete, as a replacement for her lost sonic screwdriver, in case the dalek would spring into action. She turned to see a pair of headlights coming towards her. A big black van swerved into a halt in front of her. Two men came out of the van.

"Well, look what we have here," one of the men spoke up in American English.

"What should we do?" the other one asked.

"We'll take the machine into the van," the first replied. "We'll take the woman, too, and we'll see what we can do with her," he continued coldly.

The Drifter tried to break into a run, but her legs were too weak. The men grabbed her before she could take one step. The first man huffed as he tried to hold down the Drifter's squirming body.

"Come on, a little help would do good," the first man growled.

On cue, the other man held a paper towel in her face, allowing her not to breathe. The Drifter then realized that she was being sedated, as her eyes grew heavy. Ultimately, her eyes rolled back, as her eyelids shut.

The second man carried her bridal style into the van, then hurried over to help his companion lift the dalek into the van. After they did so, the two men got in the van and drove away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, voila, the beginning. The Doctor will find the Drifter around the third Chapter, as the episode will be split into two chapters, and I think that I'll be using that format, throughout the whole story. Again, please read and review, and tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Dalek: Caged

**A/N:** Hey guys, here we are with the first chapter of this Time Lady Fanfic. So please read and review, I promise, you're in for a treat, So without further ado, on with the story! I do not own Doctor Who as it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Prisoner Of War

Chapter 1: Dalek: Caged

Glynis Barber as the 6th Grifter

* * *

The Drifter opened her eyes to see a very dim room, almost all her surroundings smothered with darkness. As she tried to get up, she realized that her hands, feet, and sides were all taped up. The Drifter gritted her teeth as she tried to release herself from the hold. It was no use. Her machete would have done the trick.

The Drifter then realized that she was dressed in some form of a dirty strait jacket. She was still in pain from the TARDIS crash, and was surprised that she hadn't regenerated by now.

Her hearts nearly shot out of her when she saw the lights switch on.

"OK, let's run the scan," she heard a man order.

Soon, the Drifter felt a burning sensation all over her body. She tried so hard not to let out a scream or squirm in pain. She was The Drifter. She will not let anyone get the best of her. She told herself repeatedly, that everything will be fine. Someone will find her. When the scan was finished, she panted with relief, her head hung down.

"Sir, she has a binary vascular system, how can this-" another man started.

"Yes, yes, I know," the first man cut in. "I'm so going to patent this," he continued with glee, talking like the Drifter was some kind of object. This irked her like no other.

"All right, I'm gonna keep her next to the Metaltron."

"Oh, no, not the Dalek," The Drifter thought to herself, as she squirmed with discomfort at the thought of being put next to that machine of mass destruction. She needed to find a way to get out of here.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in an underground, dimly lit area. The Doctor stepped out, and looked around frantically. Rose came out right after him, and shut the door behind her.

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose wanted to know after this rush travel.

"Don't know," the Doctor shrugged. "Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course."

"Where are we?"

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"And when are we?" Rose questioned again.

"2012," the Doctor replied absentmindedly, his eyes glued to a display case.

"God, that's so close," Rose gasped. "So I should be... 26." She winced at the realization.

Meanwhile, The Doctor finds the light switch, and things become more clear. It seemed to be some sort of gallery of alien things.

"Blimey!" Rose said in amazement, looking around the place. "It's a great big museum!"

"An alien museum," the Doctor replied with suspicion. "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship," he explained.

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose said knowingly. "That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed."

"Oh, look at you," the Doctor drawled, eyeing a familiar alien he encountered countless of times in his travels, the Cyberman.

Rose looked at the head of the Cyberman confusingly. "What is it?" she asked the Doctor.

"An old friend of mine." The Doctor replied. "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?"

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help," The Doctor murmured. There was something faint, but really familiar, crying for help in his head. But he didn't know who or what it actually was.

The Doctor's fingertips touches the display case and an alarm goes off. Armed guards rush in from all sides and cut the Doctor and Rose off from the TARDIS.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A," Rose muttered.

The Doctor ignored her and cracked an "I can explain" smile at the armed guards.

* * *

The Drifter tried to rest herself, after another interrogation session by her torturers, She wouldn't answer any questions regarding what she knew about that dalek who was in captivity next to her. All she did, was just shoot the torturers a dirty look, which rewarded her electric shocks and burns. She was shocked and burned all over her arms and legs. But she didn't even utter a whimper or a cry. She wouldn't let these puny humans win. Once she gets out these restraints, she would beat the holy hell out of her torturers and their leader.

An alarm sounded, and then the torturers were in hurry.

"Intruders at the main," one of the torturers muttered.

"We'll be back, and we will make you talk," the other torturer threatened, as they left her cage.

"Intruders..." the Drifter thought to herself.

And then, that same feeling came again through her head, a sense of empowerment, a sense of freedom. That feeling was slowly getting stronger. The Drifter smiled at the thought that someone was here to save her.

* * *

In an office, a young black haired man was showing his bald headed boss the latest alien artifacts he had purchased recently.

"And this is the last," The young man said, handing the bald man the last artifact he had. "Paid $800,000 for it."

"What does it do?" The bald man asked, while the Doctor and Rose entered the room, escorted by a curly haired blonde woman.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side?" The man said, pointing to the artifact's side. "It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel."

"I really wouldn't hold it like that," the Doctor chimed in.

"Shut it," the woman snapped at the Doctor.

"Really, though, that's wrong," the Doctor said.

"Is it dangerous?" The young man asked.

"No, it just looks silly," the Doctor simply replied.

The Doctor reaches for the item, and firing bolts click all around him. Van Statten hands him the curved, palm sized object.

"You just need to be..." The Doctor started.

He strokes the artifact and it makes a note.

"Delicate," The Doctor finished.

And at that note, he plays several different notes.

"It's a musical instrument," the bald man said with realization.

"And it's a long way from home," the Doctor replied.

"Here, let me," the bald man said, gesturing for the Doctor to hand the artifact back.

His touch is harsher, making unpleasant sounds.

"I did say delicate," the Doctor reminded. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision."

The bald man listened to the Doctor's direction and finally got the hang of it.

"Very good," the Doctor commented. "Quite the expert."

"As are you."

The bald man casually tosses the artifact aside, onto the floor.

"Who exactly are you?" The bald man wanted to know.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" The Doctor countered.

"Like you don't know," The bald man scoffed. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah," the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"The question is..." The bald man started. "How did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty," the bald man said, referring to Rose.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she," Rose growled.

"She's English too!" the bald man sneered. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy! Got you a girlfriend."

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten," the young man introduced to the Doctor and Rose, ignoring him.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked with a snarky tone.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet."

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right, kids?" Van Statten said, smug.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum," the Doctor said with understanding. "Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten asked.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am," the Doctor replied, confidently.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten countered.

"You tell me," the Doctor simply replied.

"The cage contains my two living specimens," Van Statten informed.

"And what are they?" the Doctor asked.

"Like you don't know," Van Statten simply replied.

"Show me," The Doctor said bluntly.

"You want to see them?" Van Statten challenged.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone," Rose joked, amused at the Doctor and Van Statten's sparring of words.

"Goddard," Van Statten gestured to the blonde woman. "Inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pets."

* * *

The Doctor, Van Statten, and Goddard were in the area where the Cage was now.

"We've tried everything," Van Statten told the Doctor. "The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside."

"Inside? Inside what?" The Doctor asked.

Soon after The Doctor's question, a man in a protective suit walked up to them.

"Welcome back, sir," the man greeted. "I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting.

The Doctor was mind boggled. What exactly have they done to make one of his "pets" rest?

"What about the other one?" Van Statten asked.

"We tried everything to make her talk," the man replied, shaking his head. "Just gives you the devil's eyes. But her blood work's amazing, you should check it out."

Her? An anger started to build up on the Doctor. He couldn't imagine anyone torturing anybody, especially a female. That alien could be a mother. He couldn't think of someone close to the Doctor's hearts be treated in such a way.

"Metaltron?" The Doctor asked, amused at the name.

"Thought of it myself," Van Statten said proudly. "Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out it's real name."

"Here, you'd better put these on," the man replied, handing the Doctor a pair of gloves. "The last guy that touched it burst into flames."

"I won't touch it then," the Doctor said with a narrowed look.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me," Van Statten said with a dangerous smile.

The door of the Cage opened, and the Doctor steps through. The door closes behind him.

"Don't open that door until we get a result," Van Statten told Goddard.

They go to a desk with monitors capturing live footage inside the Cage.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor is inside the Cage. There was nothing but pitch black dark around him. The Doctor swallowed hard and began to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry about this," The Doctor said apologetically. "Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor."

Soon after he spoke, a white light blinks next to a blue glow. The Doctor's jaw dropped as his eyes widened, as he realized who it was.

"Doc Tor?" the familiar metallic voice sounded.

"Impossible," the Doctor whispered in shock.

"The Doctor?"

The lights come up to reveal the bad tempered Dalek being held in chains.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek screamed out. "Exterminate!"

The Doctor ran towards the door and hammers on it in terror.

"Let me out!" The Doctor shouted.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek screamed again.

* * *

"Sir, it's going to kill him!" Goddard exclaimed in fright.

"It's talking!" Van Statten said in awe.

* * *

The Drifter felt her blood run cold. They finally got the Dalek to talk. Not just to talk. They made it scream its catchphrase. In a matter of minutes, the Dalek could break free and kill everyone in this place. Wait, what was the Drifter thinking? Humans can't make that Dalek say that. There could be only one person that could provoke a Dalek. That only person would be her and the Doctor. Was the Doctor here? The Drifter shook her head at that thought. The Doctor couldn't be here. She just couldn't wrap her head around the thought that the Dalek was awake now, and ready to strike.

There was no hope now. The Drifter hung her head down in sadness. This was going to be her life from now on. Maybe her life would end here, because the Dalek's bound to find her. A tear came down The Drifter's face.

* * *

"You are an enemy of the Daleks!" The Dalek barked. "You must be destroyed!"

Its gun arm twitched, ready to fire, but nothing happened.

"It's not working," the Doctor said in relief.

He then started to laugh hysterically, as the Dalek looked at its impotent weapon.

"Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless!" The Doctor exclaimed through laughs, basking in humiliating the Dalek, a representative of the race responsible for killing his people.

"Look at you! The great space dustbin," The Doctor spat out. "How does it feel?"

"Keep back!" The Dalek warned.

But the Doctor boldly stood inches away, staring into its eyepiece.

"What for? What're you going to do to me?" The Doctor retorted. "If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you?" You're nothing. What the hell are you here for?"

"I am waiting for orders," the Dalek replied.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked.

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders," The Dalek replied.

"Well you're never going to get any. Not ever."

"I demand orders!" The Dalek screeched.

"They're never going to come!" The Doctor yelled back. "Your race is dead! You all are burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second."

"You lie!"

"I watched it happen. I made it happen."

"You destroyed us?"

"I had no choice."

"And what of the Time Lords?"

"Dead," the Doctor replied lowly. "They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

"And the coward survived," The Dalek spat out.

"Oh, and I caught your little signal," The Doctor smiled mockingly. "Help me!" he sneered, mocking the Dalek. "Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left."

"I am alone in the universe," the Dalek said.

"Yep," The Doctor smiled.

"So are you," The Dalek said. "We are the same."

The Doctor's face fell.

"We're not the same!" he said, his words rushed. "I'm not... No, wait, Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate."

The Doctor pulled a lever on a nearby console, making the Dalek light up with electricity.

"Have pity!" The Dalek screeched.

"Why should I?" The Doctor questioned, his voice rich with anger and revenge. "You never did."

* * *

Meanwhile, after witnessing all the madness that had just transpired, Van Statten told his henchmen,

"Get him out."

"Help me!" The Dalek yelled.

Right after that outburst, guards storm into the vault with Van Statten and the man with protective gear in tow. The guards grabbed the Doctor before he went to ramp up the voltage again.

"I saved your life, Now talk to me!" Van Statten commanded. "Goddamn it, talk to me!" he yelled, while the man turned off the electricity.

"You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor shouted while being dragged out.

"The last in the universe, and now I know your name. Dalek," Van Statten barked. "Speak to me, Dalek. I am Henry van Statten, now recognize me! Make it talk again, Simmons. Whatever it takes."

* * *

Rose looked around the messy room, full with useless papers and old artifacts. It was all part of a tour the young man, in which Rose learned his name was Adam, offered her.

"Sorry about the mess," Adam said with an apologetic smile. "Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods."

Adam handed Rose a piece of metal that was about an inch thick.

"What do you think that is?" he asked her.

"Er, a lump of metal?" Rose replied sheepishly.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft," Adam explained. "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist."

"That's amazing," Rose commented, impressed at what Adam said.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life."

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world," he said with sarcasm.

"Imagine if you could get out there," Rose began thoughtfully. "Travel amongst the stars and see it for real."

"Yeah, I'd give anything," he sighed. "I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes," he replied sadly.

"Oh, you never know," Rose smiled secretly. "What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?"

"I think they're nutters."

"Yeah, me too," Rose giggled. "So, how'd you end up here?"

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit."

"Oh, right. You're a genius."

"Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever," Adam shrugged. "When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defense System. Nearly caused World War Three."

"What?" Rose exclaimed in amazement. "And that's funny, is it?"

"Well, you should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic!" Adam smiled, reminding Rose of what the Doctor usually says when he's pleased.

"You sound like the Doctor," Rose said.

"Are you and him..." Adam started.

"No, we're just friends," Rose replied, words rushed.

Adam smiled in relief. "Good."

"Why is it good?" Rose asked, hinting a smile.

"It just... is," Adam replied nervously.

"So," Rose started, eager to change the subject. "Wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Statten's got a living creature down there."

"Yeah. Yeah, well, I did ask, but keeps it to himself," Adam shrugged. "Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system."

"Let's have a look, then."

"It doesn't do much, the alien," Adam said. "It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this... great big pepper pot."

"What about that other one?" Rose asked.

"Doesn't do anything either. Hadn't said anything since getting her," Adam replied.

They watch the Dalek scream in terror as Simmons takes a big drill to its casing.

"It's being tortured!" Rose exclaimed, alarmed. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know!" Adam replied frantically.

"Take me down there now!"

* * *

The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard, and security were going up in the lift now.

"The metal's just battle armour," The Doctor explained."The real Dalek creature's inside."

"What does it look like? Van Statten asked.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation," the Doctor replied. "The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate."

"Genetically engineered... By whom?" Van Statten asked again.

"By a genius, Van Statten," the Doctor said darkly. "By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him," he spat out.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years," Goddard pointed out. "Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?

"Because I'm here," the Doctor replied. "How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know? And tell me how the other alien got to Earth as well."

"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite," Goddard replied. "It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane," she explained.

"And the other one?" The Doctor reminded Goddard.

"Came from the sky, like the first one, only three days later," Goddard explained. "Spaceship hit the Earth faster than the speed of light. It burnt to ashes when they got there. No one knows how she walked away from that wreckage."

"What did this spaceship look like?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"It's unknown at this point, sorry," Goddard replied apologetically.

"They must have fallen through time," The Doctor said thoughtfully. "The only survivors."

"You talked about a war?" Goddard asked.

"The Time War," The Doctor said. "The final battle between my people and the Dalek race."

"But you survived, too," Van Statten added.

"Not by choice," The Doctor replied darkly.

"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth," Van Statten smiled dangerously "Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence."

* * *

The Doctor is in his own cage now, stripped of his shirt and leather jacket, restrained by chains.

"Now, smile!" Van Statten exclaimed mockingly.

That uncomfortable laser scan runs down the Doctor's body, making him moan and writhe in pain.

Van Statten frowned. "Ugh, two hearts. Binary vascular system. He's just like that other one. I got my hopes up for nothing." he groaned.

At that point, the Doctor felt his knees go weak, as he realized that Van Statten not only had the Dalek in captivity, he had a Time Lady in here too. She escaped the Time War, destroying her TARDIS in the process. The Doctor felt he was going to faint.

* * *

A/N: Yes! *wipes brow* My first real chapter completed. So, we didn't see the Time Lady do that much in this chapter, because she's chained, hello. But we will see a lot more of her in the next chapter, in which we will see a heart felt reunion between her and the Doctor. And let's just say that he would give Van Statten a piece of his mind after torturing his dear friend. By the way, we won't see any romance between them for the next two series. I think the Doctor and the Drifter have a friendship full of bickering and childish antics, and I'm planning to be different from other Time Lady fanfics out there, so wish me luck through all this :). Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Dalek: Return Of The Drifter

**A/N:** Hey, there! I know it's been a while, because I was sidelined by college and writer's block, but now I had a surge of inspiration, and I'm back with the second installation of "Prisoner Of War". I really want to keep this episode for a span of two chapters, so please bear with me, as this will be a _**very long** _ chapter. Sorry! Anyway, some responses to your reviews on the prologue and first chapter:

 **cybermen-and-timelords:** Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I don't do RP, Sorry!

 **ThievingDuck:** Thank you!

 **time-twilight:** As soon as I saw the error, I quickly fixed it. Thanks for the help!

 **SlytherinHolmes:** Thanks a lot! Glad you're enjoying it!

 **minerbuilder12:** Your friend seems... interesting, :P, but I'm glad you're enjoying!

 **bored411:** Yes, the Doctor's definitely going to be pissed for what Van Statten did to the Drifter :). Also, she's been through the wringer, you know, being tortured and interrogated for fifty years, even though time flies for the Drifter, so I don't think she'll do that much, until she regenerates towards the end of this episode.

 **GrumpyCatLover101:** Thank you, you are appreciated! And as for the romance between the Doctor and the Drifter, I think I'll hold that off until series 4, 'cause I think by how scarred the Drifter would be after the war and being tortured, It's not possible that she'll have time to think about falling in love. And Rose will definitely be jealous, 'cause you know how we teenagers are, all hormone crazed and stuff :).

Alrighty then, onto the story! I do not own Doctor Who, as it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Prisoner Of War

Chapter 2: Dalek: Return of the Drifter

Glynis Barber as the 6th Drifter

Amy Dumas as the 7th Drifter

* * *

The Doctor struggled in his chains, longing to get out in order to find this Time Lady. And Van Statten had the nerve, gall, and audacity to call whoever the Time Lady was, one of his "pets". A burning anger rose in The Doctor, like fire. He just needed to know who she was! But who could it be? Could it be... Romana? Impossible. The Rani? Hope not. The Drifter...

"No way I can patent this," Van Statten said in disappointment, derailing The Doctor's train of thought.

"So that's your secret!" the Doctor called, trying to convince Van Statten to let him go. "You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it.

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries," Van Statten said smugly. "All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found?" he asked, earning a death glare from the Doctor. "The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?"

"Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten?" The Doctor asked coolly. "A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you." he spat out.

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue," Van Statten simply said, not bothered by the Doctor's words.

"Listen to me!" The Doctor pleaded. "That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!"

"Nothing can escape the Cage," Van Statten said stubbornly.

He blasted the Doctor with the laser again.

"But it's woken up!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!"

Van Statten, not wanting to hear anything else, ran the laser scan again, just to hear the Doctor scream.

* * *

Rose and Adam rushed down to where the Cage was, to hopefully help this distressed alien in any way they could. Unfortunately, they were stopped by a guard at the entrance of the Cage.

"Hold it right there," he said.

"Level 3 access," Adam said, holding up a badge. "Special clearance from Mister Van Statten."

The guard nodded and let them pass. Adam led Rose into the vault where the Dalek was.

"Don't get too close," Adam warned.

The door closed behind Rose and Adam.

"Hello," Rose spoke up. "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes," the Dalek said.

"What?" Rose asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I am in pain," the Dalek replied. "They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No."

"I am dying."

"No, we can help."

"I welcome death," The Dalek says solemnly. "But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Rose asked, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone," The Dalek replied.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Rose reaches for the Dalek's head.

"Rose, no!" Adam shouted.

A brief touch leaves a golden handprint which quickly faded away. The Dalek became more animated.

"Genetic material extrapolated!" The Dalek screeched. "Initiate cellular reconstruction!"

The Dalek broke out of its chains. Simmons stormed into the room.

What the hell have you done?" he yelled.

He goes to the Dalek, carrying his drill. The Dalek raises its sink plunger.

"What are you going to do?" Simmons asked mockingly. "Sucker me to death?"

And that's what the Dalek proceeded to do. The sucker covered his nose and mouth and the Dalek created a vacuum inside it.

"It's killing him!" Rose cried. "Do something!"

"Condition red! Condition red!" The guard shouted in his communication device.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Van Statten could hear alarms blaring and a guard yelling from the communication system,

"I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Realizing that the Dalek has broke out of its cage, and is on the way to create havoc, the Doctor panted out,

"Release me if you want to live, and take me to the other Time Lord."

* * *

Van Statten frantically led the Doctor to the vault where the Time Lady was. He stopped at the first vault, opened the door, and gestured for the Doctor to come in. As they both went in, Van Statten switched the lights on. The Doctor's eyes widened in complete shock, to see the Time Lady tied up in chains, her head hung down.

The Doctor rushed over to her and gently lifted her head up. It was The Doctor's old friend, The Drifter, still in her sixth body, the same way she looked the last time he saw her. Tears threatened to form in his eyes, at the thought that he now wasn't the last time lord living, and how painful she looked. Her arms and legs were chained up in the same position he was, and there was a metal band around her neck. She was dressed in a dirty white gown, her face with old cuts and bruises, and her blonde hair matted with dirt. She looked sleep deprived, even though time lords didn't need that much of sleep, and her lips were very chapped.

The Drifter opened her eyes to see him hovering over her. She gave him a death glare, and started to shake. The Doctor smiled non threatening, and said,

"Don't worry, I'm just a friend, I won't hurt you."

"I-I-I...don't-don't understand," the Drifter stammered. "D-Do... I know you?"

The Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out the Drifter's lost sonic screwdriver.

"Do you remember this?" the Doctor asked.

The Drifter's eyes widened. "Yes," she replied, her speech getting better. "It's my sonic screwdriver, wondered where I dropped it."

The Doctor smiled and nodded. The Drifter still looked confused.

"I still don't understand... who are you?"

The Doctor smiled and said, his voice broken,

"I'm the Doctor."

The Drifter's eyes widened. "Doc...tor?" she whispered.

"Hey, Drif," the Doctor greeted, using her old nickname. "How's it goin'?"

Tears streamed down the Drifter's face. "Oh, Doctor!"

She meant to hug him, but she was still in chains.

"Well, Doctor, you've got some saving to do," the Drifter said weakly, gesturing to her chains.

"Oh, yeah- right, sorry," The Doctor apologized, shaking his head at his stupidity.

The Doctor disabled the chains, and in an instant, the Drifter was all over him, hugging him with abandon.

"I thought you died," the Drifter said.

"I thought _you'd_ died," the Doctor replied.

"But I'm still here," the Drifter said reassuringly.

She let go and said,

"Don't think anything would get rid of me."

The Doctor couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Fantastic," he breathed out.

His face then turned into a glare when looking at Van Statten.

"I'll deal with you later," he growled, eliciting fear in Van Statten.

* * *

Soon afterwards, The Doctor and the Drifter, along with Van Statten, Goddard, and a few security guards went back up into Van Statten's office, where Van Statten started up the communication system. Now, the scene in the Cage is on a large wall TV.

"You've got to keep it in that cell," the Doctor informed.

Rose walked up to the camera and said,

"Doctor, it's all my fault."

Her eyes darted to the Drifter, sitting in Van Statten's chair.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"Rose, now's not the time for explanations, I'll explain later," the Doctor replied.

"That's your companion, Doctor? They're getting younger, and she's quite pretty," the Drifter said, nudging the Doctor's arm, earning her a mock glare from the Doctor.

"I've sealed the compartment," a guard said. "It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations."

"A Dalek's a genius," the Drifter said, her voice hoarse. "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

The Doctor's head shot up at what the Drifter just said. He knew that the Drifter never liked to stand there looking pretty. She wanted to help in any way. He smiled reassuringly and took hold of her hands and said,

"Drif, I know you want to help, but you need to rest yourself, catch your breath."

His face fell when he discovered a large black spot on her wrist. The Doctor then gingerly lifted up her sleeve to see more of them on her whole arm.

"Doctor, what are you doing? Stop that!" The Drifter commanded.

He ignored her protests and checked the other arm, to see those same black burn spots. He then noticed black burn spots on both her legs. A burning anger rose in the Doctor, like wildfire.

"What are they, Drifter?" the Doctor asked flatly.

"Oh, it's nothing, Doctor, really," The Drifter replied, trying to sound casual.

"Well, it's something to me!" he exclaimed.

He then realized why those burnt spots were there. He whirled around and glared at Van Statten, Goddard, and the security guards.

"You had her burned to make her tell you all she knew about that dalek, didn't you?" the Doctor questioned icily.

They stood there, guilt ridden, not making a sound.

"Doctor, we don't have time for this, there's a dalek on the loose, and our lives are at stake," The Drifter protested.

"Well, that's gonna have to wait," the Doctor growled.

"Doctor, think about this, this isn't you!" the Drifter exclaimed. She coughed a little, for the fact that she hadn't shouted in 50 years.

"And what were the metal bands around her head and neck?" The Doctor asked Van Statten and his company.

They still stood there, not saying a word, like deers caught in headlights.

"Why isn't anyone answering me?! Hello?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor," The Drifter warned sternly.

Goddard was the one to speak. "It was a metal dampener," she said meekly. "To block her brainwaves."

"Why?" the Doctor growled at Van Statten.

"Her brainwaves were all over the place!" Van Statten replied defensively. "Who knows?! We didn't know what she was capable of, she might have been calling for help or trying to kill us!"

Just then, the Doctor debated in his head on whether to punch Van Statten's face in or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose and Adam were witness to a violent dispute between Van Statten's army and the Dalek.

"Open fire!" the guard shouted.

* * *

"Don't shoot it!" Van Statten yelled through the comm. system. "I want it unharmed!"

"Doctor, you need to tell your companion to get a move on," The Drifter advised, despite her weakness.

"Rose, get out of there!" the Doctor shouted through the comm. system.

* * *

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" the guard instructs the female guard.

De Maggio obeys the lead guard's instructions, and says to Rose and Adam,

"You, with me."

The Dalek glides up to the wall monitor and smashes it, absorbing the electricity. It's battered armour starts to mend, turning from brown to golden.

"Abandoning the Cage, sir," the lead guard informed Van Statten through his microphone.

* * *

"We're losing power, It's draining the base," Goddard said in fright. "Oh, my God, It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah!"

"It's downloading," The Drifter murmured knowingly, while she held on to the Doctor's arm.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten wanted to know.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down," Goddard informed Van Statten.

"It's not just energy," The Doctor replied. "That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything."

"The Daleks survive in me!" the Dalek screeched. It uses its weapon on its surroundings.

"The cameras in the vault have gone down!" Goddard whispered, turning pale.

"We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!" The Doctor yelled.

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately," Goddard shouted through the comm. system.

* * *

De Maggio hurriedly led Rose and Adam through the corridor, in order to get them out as fast as possible.

"Civilians!" De Maggio shouted at the army of guards. "Let them through!"

Rose, Adam, and De Maggio ran through the incoming phalanx of guards.

"Cover the north wall," the lead guard commanded. "Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter, Blue division-argh!"

The guard died by extermination death, as his body turned black and white, his bones exposed. The guards open fire, but the Dalek just absorbs the bullets, and killed another man. More guards come up behind it, so it swivels its eyepiece around then its middle section turns to open fire on them. Back and forward it alternates, killing each of the guards one by one.

* * *

"Tell them to stop shooting at it!" Van Statten shouted.

"But it's killing them!" Goddard argued, glaring at Van Statten in disbelief.

"They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique," Van Statten spat out. "I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

The gunfire stops, but only because there is no one left to shoot. Goddard calls up a schematic of the base.

"That's us, right below the surface," Goddard says, pointing at the certain place they were on the map. "That's the cage, and that's the Dalek."

"This museum of yours... have you got any alien weapons?" the Doctor wanted to know.

"Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them," Goddard replied.

We've got to keep that thing alive," Van Statten spoke up. "We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there."

"Leaving everyone trapped with it," The Doctor spat out. "Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that? It's got to go through this area."

"Rose... that's her name," The Drifter thought to herself, while feeling tired and weak.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked pointing at a certain area.

"Weapons testing," Goddard replied

"Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone," The Doctor said. "Only then have you got a chance of killing it."

* * *

Rose, Adam, and De Maggio ran down the corridor to encounter a flight of stairs leading up.

"Stairs!" Rose said with a satisfied grin. "That's more like it. It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!"

"It's coming!" De Maggio warned. "Get up!"

They run a flight, like so, and looked down on the Dalek.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam said, mockingly.

"Now listen to me," De Maggio spoke up. "I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"

Despite what De Maggio had just said, the Dalek simply drones out,

"Elevate."

The Dalek then starts to levitate in the air, and glides up the stairs.

"Oh, my God," Rose whispered, eyes widened like duck eggs.

"Adam, get her out of here!" De Maggio said.

"Come with us," Rose protested. "You can't stop it!"

"Someone's got to try," De Maggio simply said. "Now get out! Don't look back, Just run."

Rose was about say another protest, but Adam stopped her, and gestured for them to go. As they left, despite the closing range, de Maggio doesn't hit the eyepiece, thus, she suffers extermination.

* * *

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor," Van Statten said mockingly, earning a glare from the Doctor. "If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something."

He glanced at the Drifter. "She's not that much help, isn't she?" he sneered.

At that note the Drifter wanted nothing more than to lunge forward and grab his throat, if only she had the strength.

"What's the nearest town?" the Doctor asked bluntly.

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead," The Drifter croaked out. "If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs."

"But why would it do that?" Van Statten asked.

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong," the Doctor explained coldly. "It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose! The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible."

The Doctor then spoke into the comm. system.

"If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, that's the weak spot."

* * *

"Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot." the commander of the guards replied arrogantly. "Positions!"

His men take cover behind various corners, packing cases, boxes and up on a catwalk with him. Just then Rose and Adam ran into the army of guards.

"Hold your fire!" the commander yelled. He turned to Rose and Adam. "You two, get the hell out of there!" he barked at them.

Rose and Adam run past a guard at the entrance. The Dalek enters, turns and zooms in on Rose's face. They get out of the bay.

"It was looking at me," Rose said, voice trembling.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us," Adam replied, with a narrowed look.

"I know, but it was looking right at me," Rose said.

"So?" Adam shrugged. "It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around."

"I don't know," Rose replied. "It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me."

"On my mark." the commander told the army. "Open fire!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the loading bay could be seen on the screen in the office.

"We've got vision," Goddard said.

"It wants us to see," The Doctor replied, while the Drifter looked on, gripping the Doctor's arm tighter than before.

The hail of bullets is having no effect. Then, the Dalek starts to rise straight up into the air. It zaps the fire alarm and the sprinklers are set off. Once the concrete floor is covered with a layer of water, it fires downwards and electrocutes every wet person on the ground.

"Fall back! Fall back!" the commander boomed out.

Those were his last words, as the Dalek exterminates and kills him and the rest of his men with another strategic shot, then continues to hang there, water pouring down its shell, crying in the rain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the office was filled with dead silence. The Doctor and the Drifter looked at each other with shocked looks at what the Dalek had just done.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy," Van Statten spoke up, voice trembling. "Maybe we should consider abandoning this place."

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir," Goddard reminded him, with anger. "We can't get out."

"You said we could seal the vault." the Doctor pointed out.

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war," Van Statten replied. "Steel bulkheads-"

"There's not enough power," Goddard cut in. "Those bulkheads are massive!" Goddard said.

"We've got emergency power," the Doctor said. "We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors."

"We'd have to bypass the security codes," Goddard pointed out."That would take a computer genius."

"Good thing you've got me, then," Van Statten chimed in.

The Doctor gave Van Statten a dirty look, similar to the Drifter's. "You want to help?" he spat out.

"I don't want to die, Doctor, simple as that," Van Statten replied, with a narrowed look. "And nobody knows this software better than me."

"Sir..." Goddard called, giving a pointed look at the screen.

The four of them looked at the screen to see the Dalek back on the ground.

"I shall speak only to the Doctor, the Dalek said.

"You're going to get rusty," the Doctor commented.

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler," the Dalek said. "Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me."

"What's your next trick?"

"I have been searching for the Daleks," the Dalek replied.

"Yeah, I saw," the Doctor said, waving a hand. "Downloading the internet. What did you find?"

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes," the Dalek replied.

"And?"

"Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?"

"You're just a soldier without commands."

"Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer."

"What for?" The Doctor queried. "What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"Then what should I do?" the Dalek asked.

"All right, then." the Doctor said. "If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself."

"The Daleks must survive!" the Dalek screeched.

"The Daleks have failed!" the Doctor shouted back. "Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct," he continued with anger, making the Drifter shudder. "Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?"

There was a brief pause. The Dalek spoke again.

"You would make a good Dalek."

And at that note, the screen went blank. The Doctor stared into space in horror, at what the Dalek had just said. The Drifter went over to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, as she felt that same pain the Doctor felt from that insult.

"You wouldn't," The Drifter said with a warm tone. "Remember that."

The Doctor gave her a small smile. "Seal the Vault," he said.

"I can leech power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads," Van Statten said. "God, it's been years since I had to work this fast."

"Are you enjoying this?" the Doctor told Van Statten coldly.

"Doctor, she's still down there," Goddard pointed out.

* * *

While climbing up the stairs, Rose could hear her phone ring. It was the Doctor. She answered the phone.

"This isn't the best time," she said through the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Level 49."

"You've got to keep moving, the Doctor urged through the phone. "The vault's being sealed off up at level 46."

"Can't you stop them closing?" Rose asked.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you," the Doctor replied apologetically. "Now for God's sake, run!"

The Dalek is at level 51 now.

* * *

"Done it," Van Statten spoke up. "We've got power to the bulkheads."

"The Dalek's right behind them," Goddard reminded.

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds," Rose said.

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power," Van Statten said. "The whole system is failing. Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads."

The Doctor swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," he breathed out.

* * *

As soon The Doctor hits enter, A klaxon sounded and the bulkhead starts to lower.

"Come on!" Adam shouted.

Adam rolls under the bulkhead with eighteen inches to spare.

"The vault is sealed," Van Statten said.

"Rose, where are you?" The Doctor asked worriedly. "Rose, did you make it?"

"Sorry, I was a bit slow," Rose answered, making the Doctor pale.

Now, the Dalek comes round the corner.

"See you, then, Doctor," Rose said. "It wasn't your fault, remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what..."

Rose paused for a moment. Then she continued in a strained voice,

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

* * *

"Exterminate!" the Doctor heard the Dalek screech.

A zap was heard. The Doctor tore off his earpiece in horror, realizing what had just happened. The Drifter's stomach was hurting out of tension, while turning pale.

"I killed her," The Doctor whispered.

"Oh, Doctor, don't be hard on yourself," The Drifter said, putting her hand in his.

"I'm sorry," Van Statten murmured.

"I said I'd protect her," The Doctor continued, not looking at Van Statten. "She was only here because of me, and you're sorry?" he turned to Van Statten with a ice cold glare on his face. "I could've killed that Dalek in it's cell, but you stopped me!"

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten replied defensively.

"Your collection?!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily. "But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater."

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them," The Doctor spat out. "You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you."

The Doctor paused for a moment then continued,

"She was _nineteen_ years old."

"Oh, dear Rassilon," The Drifter thought to herself. She knew how it felt to lose a companion through death, but this was completely different story. She was practically a child. The Drifter felt herself getting sick.

* * *

"Go on then, kill me," Rose said, daringly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am armed," the Dalek replied. "I will kill. It is my purpose."

"They're all dead because of you," Rose said.

"They are dead because of _us_ ," The Dalek countered.

"And now what?" Rose queried. "What are you waiting for?"

"I feel your fear."

"What do you expect?"

"Daleks do not fear," The Dalek said. "Must not fear!"

The Dalek shot at either side of the bulkhead door.

"You gave me life," it said. "What else have you given me? I am contaminated."

* * *

Adam entered, greeted by a glare from the Doctor.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind," the Doctor crowed.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam retorted.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies, The Dalek screeched on the screen.

The Doctor whirled around to see Rose on the screen, alive and well.

"You're alive!" he said, relieved.

"Can't get rid of me," Rose replied.

"I thought you were dead," The Doctor said.

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek commanded.

"Don't do it!" Rose protested.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek asked.

And at that moment, The Doctor was stumped at what the Dalek said. Yes, The Doctor loved Rose, but as a companion and friend, just like the others. But as the Drifter entered back into his life, the memories of Gallifrey, all the good times they had there, and the troubles they faced together while on their travels across the galaxy with their own companions, were slowly coming back to him. He shook off what the Dalek told him and said,

"It killed her once, I can't do it again."

The Doctor then opened the bulkhead, in order for Rose and the Dalek to walk through.

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart?" Van Statten asked. "What the hell do we do?!"

"Kill it when it gets here," Adam suggested.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault," Goddard reminded.

"Only the catalogued ones," Adam pointed out.

"Right, then," The Doctor said, preparing to leave the office.

He turned to the Drifter. "Drif, stay here with them," he said.

"Uh-uh, Doctor," The Drifter refused, wagging a finger at the Doctor. "I'm coming with you and that's that."

"Drifter, you were tortured for 50 years, no offense, but you are weak right now- matter of fact, a healing coma would do you well when we get back to TARDIS," The Doctor protested.

"Doctor," The Drifter started. She then glanced at Van Statten and Goddard, and continued in a low voice.

"That man had me tortured, I can't stand the sight of him, or her, or any of his people, I'll let you go your way, but I _cannot_ be here, I refuse."

The Doctor glanced at Van Statten, and then back at the Drifter. "Right," he said coldly. "Let's go."

* * *

Back at Adam's workshop, The Drifter looked on as the Doctor and Adam rummaged through the catalogued weapons.

"Broken, Broken..." The Doctor started casually, as he tossed aside useless weapons. He then pulled up a weapon that looked like some kind of hairdryer.

"Hairdryer," The Doctor said, eyeing the strange gadget.

"Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does, he wipes their memory," Adam explained. "I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day."

"What? You in a fight?" the Doctor scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

"I could do!" Adam gasped, offended.

"What are you going to do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" The Doctor sneered, making the Drifter roll her eyes expressively. This incarnation of the Doctor is prone to being very arrogant. It annoyed her a little, but at least he's safe, and back in her life. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said excitedly, holding up a huge gun. "Lock and load."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dalek and a frightened Rose were in the lift going up to Van Statten's office.

"I'm begging you, don't kill them," Rose pleaded. "You didn't kill me."

"But why not?" the Dalek queried. "Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

The Dalek bust through the door, in killing mode, taking Van Statten and Goddard by surprise.

"Don't move," Rose warned. "Don't do anything, it's beginning to question itself."

"Van Statten," The Dalek started. "You tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you," Van Statten tried to explain. "I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" he stammered.

The Dalek now had Van Statten backed up against the wall.

"Then hear me talk now," The Dalek said. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" it said it's catchphrase when it's killing time.

"Don't do it!" Rose shouted. "Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" she pleaded.

"I want freedom."

* * *

Back at level 1, The Dalek blasted a hole in the roof, and a shaft of sunlight streams down straight onto its eyepiece.

"You're out," Rose smiled. "You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"How does it feel?" the Dalek asked.

The Dalek opened its middle and dome sections to reveal the one-eyed mutant within. It held out a tendril, while the Doctor and Drifter came in front of them, armed with a huge gun.

"Get out of the way," The Doctor said coldly. "Rose, get out of the way now!"

Rose whirled around to see the Doctor and the blonde woman, The Doctor armed with a gun. She stood defiantly and said,

"No, I won't let you do this."

"That thing killed hundreds of people," The Doctor said coldly.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me!" Rose retorted.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people!" The Doctor protested, while the Drifter eyed the killing machine in horror. She longed for her sonic screwdriver.

"Look at it."

"What's it doing?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But it can't..." The Doctor started.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me," Rose interrupted. "It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are _you_ changing into?"

"I couldn't... I wasn't..." The Doctor stammered as he lowered the gun, close to tears. "Oh, Rose. They're all dead," he finally said coherently.

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied

"I am the last of the Daleks," the Dalek stated. "But you are no longer the last of the Time Lords."

"Oh, my God," Rose whispered, staring at the blonde woman, as she realized that she was the same species as the Doctor's.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you," the Doctor said. "You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized.

"So-rry?" the Dalek droned. "EXTERMINATE!" it screeched suddenly, and fired the bolt straight at the Doctor, making Rose scream, and take cover.

The Drifter felt time move in slow motion. If she didn't do something, she would lose the Doctor again, he probably just regenerated, it was too early for this incarnation to die. Her incarnation lived 50 years too long, it was time to go. Using all the strength she had left, she ran and shoved the Doctor away, making him land on the floor, while she took the extermination blast. The impact took her back, as she landed on the floor hard, face up.

The Doctor, still on the floor, shot at the Dalek, at its weak spot, finally killing it, ending its misery. Rose stood there, stunned at the sudden action. She had defended the Dalek, showed mercy to it, only in the end to kill the woman. But in reality, that blast was meant for the Doctor. She was willing to die to save him.

The Doctor crawled over to the dying Drifter, whose time was up. He cradled her in his arms, while Rose ran over and knelt by the Doctor's side.

"That was some blast you took," the Doctor commented.

"Yeah, it was," the Drifter began. "You would have been in my position if it weren't for me."

"And I'm grateful," the Doctor smiled.

The Drifter smiled back weakly. "Help me up," she said.

Without saying any words, the Doctor and Rose helped the Drifter up to her feet.

"I'd do anything for a friend, Doc," The Drifter said.

"So would I, Drif," The Doctor replied.

And at that moment, her hands started to glow a golden color. It was time.

"Thanks again, Drif," The Doctor acknowledged. "See you in a mo'."

The Drifter smiled and nodded.

"What do you mean 'see you in a mo'?' Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Rose, get back," The Doctor warned.

"What's happening?" Rose repeated.

Right after that, The Drifter was engulfed in golden lights, then the lights exploded out of her, as her arms were outstretched and her head was tipped. Rose was taken aback at this. She shielded her eyes, as the Doctor shielded her from the regeneration energy. A moment later, the golden lights died down, and the new Drifter emerged, with her long ginger tresses that went up to her back shining in the lights, her burn spots were gone, she had a bit more muscle than her last body and she was about two inches taller than her last. The Drifter collapsed, still stunned from the powerful regeneration energy, making the Doctor rush over to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You alright there, Drif?" the Doctor asked, with a relieved smile.

The Drifter opened her eyes to reveal piercing green orbs, and nodded, as she let out a gust of orange out of her mouth. "I'm doing fine, thank you." Her voice was a little more huskier than before.

The Doctor smiled and helped the Drifter up from the floor. Her legs bucked a little, as she was getting used to the new length. But the Doctor was there to keep her steady. Once she was steady, she smiled up at the Doctor, telling him that she was fine.

* * *

The Doctor, The Drifter, and Rose were in front of the TARDIS now. The Drifter looked at the machine wistfully and said,

"Never thought I would see the old girl again."

"A little piece of home," The Doctor replied. "Better than nothing."

"So..." Rose started, directed to the Drifter, "You're really one of his people, the time lords?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, yes I am," The Drifter replied.

"But Doctor, I thought you said you were the last of the time lords," Rose said, confused.

"That's what I assumed, I thought she died, but apparently..." the Doctor started. He put an arm around the Drifter's shoulders. "She escaped the war, falling through time."

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"I'm the Drifter," The Drifter introduced.

"The... Drifter?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I know it's peculiar, but it makes sense to me," The Drifter smiled.

"How'd you come up with the name?" Rose asked.

"Well, back on our planet, my mother and I had no home, we lived a nomadic life, until the Doctor's family took us in, it would be appropriate for our naming ceremony, it reflected who I was, drifting around," The Drifter explained.

Rose smiled at the Drifter. Just then Adam came in from within the room, in a frantic mood.

"We'd better get out," Adam says. "Van Statten's disappeared, they're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"About time," Rose muttered.

"I'll have to go back home," Adam sighed.

"Better hurry up then," the Doctor said. He checked his watch. "Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours," he continued, making the Drifter roll her eyes once again.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars," Rose said with a hinting voice.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then," The Doctor replied.

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help," Rose soldiered on.

"He left you down there," The Doctor countered.

" So did _you_ ," Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "We've got to leave!"

"Plus, he's a bit pretty," The Doctor said.

"I hadn't noticed," Rose replied, while the Drifter smiled and shook her head at their bickering.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "On your own head," he said, while unlocking the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked again. "She said cement, she wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in!" he protested.

The Doctor, The Drifter, and Rose go inside the TARDIS, leaving Adam outside without a clue off what was going on.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?" Adam called.

Adam creeped inside the TARDIS, and his eyes widened in shock at the vast space as it dematerialized.

The Drifter was surprised as well, she was taken aback at the brand new changes of the TARDIS interior. While Rose was trying the best she could to explain to Adam what was going on, the Doctor went behind the Drifter, who was looking around the place in awe, and said,

"Well, Drif?"

"Very Impressive desktop," The Drifter commented.

She walked over to the console, patted it a little, and greeted telepathically,

" _Hello, old girl. Nice to see you again."_

The TARDIS hummed in response, sounding satisfied.

"Well, Drif, I think this going to be a great start," The Doctor commented.

* * *

A/N: I know it took awhile, and I'm so sorry about that! I'm starting to get my muse back, and keep the fire burning. So, anyway, what you can expect on the next chapter is the Doctor and the Drifter's first full adventure together after the Time War. But most importantly, The Doctor attempts to dig in the Drifter on how the escape went for her. I want to finish this story as fast as I could, because I'm really eager to start with Ten, as I have a lot of plans. So, stay tuned for the next one and please review?


	4. Chapter 3: The Long Game: News Feed

**Author's Note** : Hey guys, it has been a **long** while since I have updated this story, and I promised that I would update as soon as I could... but as always, life got in the way, with college and other important priorities, so I'm very sorry with all my heart for keeping you guys hanging, but enough of me feeling sorry for myself, I got myself my first brand new laptop, and the semester's winding down, so I'm back and I'm here to stay! Let's get to answering reviews from the last chapter:

 **bored411** : I'm very excited for Ten too, because that's when the Drifter gets to be at her best, once she gets over her depression from the time war. It's gonna be great, believe me.

 **NicoleR85** : Glad you're enjoying! I did say in the last chapter that Rose will definitely be jealous, but I was thinking to be different, because every single time lady fic I read on this site, the authors bash Rose mercilessly and pass off Rose to the reader as a prissy bitch, and there's authors out there that take bashing too far. I just got tired of it. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a little bashing. After all, Rose was not my favorite character, I certainly didn't like the way she treated Sarah Jane in "School Reunion", although she was likable in series 1. So, therefore, I don't think we'll see a jealous Rose, but she might be a total brat in "Father's Day", "The Christmas Invasion", and especially "School Reunion", to name a few episodes, basically in the early episodes of series 2, and the Drifter would not take any of her crap then, but overall, Rose and the Drifter would get along quite well.

 **time-twilight** : Thank you! As for the romance, technically the Doctor and the Drifter had always been in love with each other, ever since the end of the episode of "The Deadly Assassin", a 4th Doctor story for your information, if you're not a Classic Who junkie like I am. At the end of that story, the Drifter had just went through her second regeneration, a brutal one, and on top of that, her and the Doctor just saved Gallifrey from the brink of destruction. Emotions were high, and... they almost kissed. The Drifter was very good at brushing off this incident, but it was very difficult for the Doctor to do so. So put it simply, they've been in love for a very long time, the Doctor's feeling for her were of a higher magnitude than the Drifter's. As for the later series, we'll see the Drifter's feelings for the Doctor rise to a high magnitude over time. For this story, we'll see glimpses of a jealous Doctor when Jack comes along.

 **AquaRoseWaters** : I like this method too, that's mostly how I got my Doctor Who knowledge, reading time lady fics, and I do enjoy watching the episodes, but it's a tad bit tedious, in my honest opinion.

 **Sophia Kaiba** : Thank you! You are appreciated!

That's taken care of, now without further ado, on to the story! I do not own Doctor Who, as it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Prisoner of War

Chapter 3: The Long Game: News Feed

Amy Dumas as the 7th Drifter

* * *

The Doctor was crouched on the floor tinkering with some gadget, as the TARDIS was on her way to their new destination. The Doctor was focused on this, when he didn't notice the Drifter coming in the console room. She was dressed up, ready for their new adventure.

Her new outfit was almost similar to the Doctor's, she had a leather jacket worn over her gray tank top, baggy cargo pants, and combat boots. Her long red hair was loose, perfectly shaping her face. She went over to the crouching Doctor, and knelt next to him.

"What you're working on there, Doctor?" the Drifter spoke up.

The Doctor looked up, startled a little. "Ah, Drif, you're finally awake! I thought you were going to sleep the whole week away," he said with a sheepish grin.

"I wasn't going to sleep forever, we have places to go, things to do, worlds to save," The Drifter replied, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I don't reckon you would," The Doctor agreed.

"So, that gadget of yours?" the Drifter reminded.

"Oh, this," The Doctor said, gesturing to the object. "It's your sonic screwdriver, of course."

"What?" the Drifter questioned.

"It could still operate before, but I just wanted to make a few repairs and upgrades," The Doctor explained.

"Oh, I always forget how thoughtful you are, Doctor," The Drifter smiled.

The Doctor smiled back. "Well, here you go," he said as he got up from the floor and tossed the Drifter's sonic screwdriver to her.

The Drifter caught it and tried it out. She was satisfied at this and said,

"Perfect. Thanks, Doctor."

The Doctor got more thoughtful now. "Drif, I've been thinking. How was the escape?" he asked.

The Drifter immediately felt sick to her stomach remembering what had happened, running to her TARDIS, free falling to Earth, her TARDIS burning, seeing the Dalek, and her kidnapping. She was at a loss of words for all of this.

"It was painful," The Drifter replied grimly.

"How painful?" the Doctor asked.

"My TARDIS blew up in front of me, that's painful enough for me," The Drifter replied.

"I know how you feel, Drif, I mean, I practically had to wipe our planet off the face of the galaxy, it was a tough decision to make," The Doctor agreed.

"Yeah," The Drifter nodded.

"But tell me this," The Doctor started. "Do you remember how you got to Van Statten's lab in the first place?"

The Drifter grunted. "I don't want to talk about it, Doctor," she replied.

The Doctor really wanted to know what had really happened, But he couldn't bear the Drifter getting upset with him. After all, she was the last thing he had of Gallifrey, and they had just found each other.

"Alright, Drifter," The Doctor acknowledged.

"So, let's see where we're going, yeah?" the Drifter said gesturing over to the scanner.

"Right," The Doctor agreed, forcing a smile, going over to where the Drifter was.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in an intergalactic space area. The Doctor, The Drifter and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, marvelling at the vast, futuristic space.

"So, it's 200,000, and it's a spaceship," The Doctor spoke up. "No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there, off you go," he said, gesturing towards the gate in front of them.

"200,000?" Rose queried.

"Yes, 200,000. This is the real deal," The Drifter said.

"Right," Rose said, nodding her head in understanding.

She opened the TARDIS door, in order for Adam to come out.

"Adam? Out you come," Rose called.

Adam came out like so, and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh, my God," Adam murmured in awe.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Rose reassured, waving a hand.

"Where are we?" Adam asked.

"Good question," Rose answered. "Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000. If you listen-"

"Yeah," Adam interrupted, making the Doctor and the Drifter exchange looks.

"Engines. We're on some sort of space station," Rose said. "Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what... let's try that gate. Come on!"

Rose led the trio through the metal gate to a massive viewing window.

"Here we go! And this is..." Rose trailed off. "I'll let the Doctor describe it," she says quickly.

"You know, I think I'll let the Drifter explain," The Doctor said, winking at the Drifter.

"Oh, all right." The Drifter said. "This is the Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire," she began. "And that's planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle."

As soon as the Drifter finished explaining, Adam fainted with a girlish sigh. The Drifter whirled around to check on Adam, while the Doctor and Rose didn't even bother to turn. The Drifter turned back to the Doctor and asked,

"Was it something I said?"

"No, you did great," The Doctor replied.

"Blimey, what a wuss," The Drifter muttered.

"He's your boyfriend," the Doctor said to Rose.

"Not anymore," Rose simply replied.

* * *

The four of them walked through the space station, in which it has a central hub with three wheels turning.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind," the Doctor said eagerly, arms around Adam. "You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners."

Suddenly, a commuter shoved the Doctor aside and said begrudgingly,

"Out of the way!"

"Good manners?" the Drifter asked teasingly, making the Doctor glare at her.

Right after that, there are a lot of people bustling around, opening up food vending stations and serving customers fast food at their counters.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"My watch must be wrong," the Doctor said uneasily, checking his watch. "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"That's what comes of showing off," Rose said knowingly. "Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect!" The Doctor replied defensively.

"Well, obviously not," Rose countered.

"Actually, Rose, it's one of the rare moments like these where the Doctor's history is actually correct," The Drifter pointed out, looking around. "Something's really wrong around here."

"That's right, Drif... wait, what do you mean 'rare moments'?" the Doctor asked accusingly, while Rose tried hard not to smile.

The Drifter gave him a look. "Don't act like you don't know, Doctor," she replied knowingly.

"They're all human," Adam broke in. "What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?" he asked.

"Good question," The Doctor replied thoughtfully. "Actually, that is a good question. Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick," Adam replied.

"No, you just need a bit of grub," The Doctor smiled reassuringly. "Oi, mate, how much is a kronkburger?" he called to the chef.

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart," the chef said. "Now join the queue."

"Money," the Doctor said. "We need money. Let's use a cashpoint."

"Attention all staff," an announcer called through an intercom. "All coverage of the Glasgow water riots being transferred five through nine."

The Doctor, followed by the Drifter, Rose, and Adam, went to a Credit Five cashpoint and does something clever with his sonic screwdriver. It produced a plastic card, which the Doctor handed to Adam.

"There you go, pocket money," The Doctor says. "Don't spend it all on sweets.

"How does it work?" Adam questioned.

"Go and find out, stop nagging me!" The Doctor replied, a bit annoyed. "The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers," The Doctor says, making the Drifter look at him funny. "Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date," the Doctor finished, pushing Adam to Rose.

"You're going to get a smack, you are," Rose warned with a grin.

Adam and Rose left the pair of time lords, disappearing into the crowd of people, leaving the Doctor and the Drifter alone together.

"Well then Drif," the Doctor spoke up. "Let's go investigate, yeah?

"Right, let's go," the Drifter agreed.

The pair of time lords walked through the crowd of people to look for a promising sign of anything out of the ordinary. The Drifter decides to break the silence.

"You know, I've always wondered how it was like to travel with you."

"Well, what do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"It feels great," the Drifter replied, making the Doctor smile.

"Do you remember our first date?" she asked sarcastically.

"You mean when you tried to kidnap me or when you and I saved Gallifrey from the Master, and then other things happened?" the Doctor joked, making the Drifter shove him playfully, pretending not to remember that moment between the Doctor and the Drifter, after the Master tried to control Gallifrey using the Matrix.

The time lords then found two smartly dressed young women ahead of them.

"Hey, why don't we ask them, they look like they know something about this place," The Drifter suggested, pointing to the two women.

"Good idea, Drif," the Doctor says, with a smile.

The time lords approached the two women, The Doctor being the first one to speak.

"Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

"Floor 139," the black woman says. "Could they write it any bigger?" she muttered curtly.

"Floor 139 of what?" the Drifter asks.

"Must've been a hell of a party," the black woman commented, scrutinizing the Doctor and the Drifter oddly.

"Look, we didn't come from any bloody party, OK?" the Drifter snapped. "Could you just tell us where we are?"

"Drif," the Doctor warned, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, and shooting her a "behave yourself" look.

"You're on Satellite Five," the brunette woman chimed in, with a pleasant smile.

"What's Satellite Five?" the Doctor asked.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" the first woman scoffed.

"Look at me. I'm stupid," The Doctor says with a wide grin as if he were a moron, making the Drifter roll her eyes.

"Hold on, wait a minute. Are you two a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" the second woman asked.

"You've got us. Well done. You're too clever for me," the Doctor congratulated, holding his psychic paper ID card.

"We were warned about this in basic training," the brunette woman smiled. "All workers have to be versed in company promotion."

"Right, fire away, ask your questions," the black woman added. "If it gets me to Floor 500, I'll do anything," she gushed

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?" the Doctor asked.

"The walls are made of gold," the black woman answered, eyes narrowed. "And you should know, Mister Management. So, this is what we do."

She goes over to a wall monitor, showing slideshows of news bits.

"Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago," the black woman read. "Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant."

"I get it," the Drifter says, nodding in understanding. "You broadcast the news."

"We _are_ the news," the black woman corrected, while the brunette smiled nervously. "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere," she explains. "Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us."

* * *

"All staff are reminded that the canteen area now operates a self cleaning table system." the announcer over the intercom blared, while Adam and Rose were seated in the canteen area. "Thank you!"

Adam couldn't sit still, as the atmosphere was so overwhelming for him, while Rose sat next to him, offering him some sort of frozen drink.

"Try this," she said. "It's called 'Zaffic', it's nice, it's like a, er, Slush Puppy."

"What flavor?" Adam asked.

Rose took a suck at the straw. "Sort of beef?" she replied

"Oh, my God," Adam moaned, at how peculiar that was, making Rose giggle. "It's like everything's gone, home, family, everything," he said with wonder.

Rose takes out her mobile phone.

"This helps," Rose says taking out her mobile phone. "The Doctor gave it a bit of a top-up. Who's back home, your mum and dad?"

"Yeah," Adam replied.

"Phone them up," Rose urged.

"But that's 198,000 years ago," Adam protested.

"Honestly, try it. Go on," Rose said, with an "I insist" tone.

"Is there a code for planet Earth?" Adam asked.

Rose glared at him. "Just dial!" she snapped.

At last, Adam gave in and dialed his parents' number. The dial tone sounded, surprising Adam.

"It's working!" Adam exclaimed, in disbelief that this was happening.

"I'm sorry we're not in. Please leave a message. Thanks. Bye!" the answering machine recorded by his mother sounded. The voice mail tone sounded, derailing Adam's trance.

"It's er... Hi. It's me," Adam says reluctantly. "I've sort of gone travelling. I met these people and we've gone travelling together...but, er, I'm fine, and I'll call you later. Love you. Bye."

Adam hung up the phone. "That is so..."

An alarm sounded, interrupting Adam through mid sentence. Everyone grabs their things and starts to leave, the vendors closing up shop. From a small distance, the Doctor called out to Rose and Adam,

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!"

Rose and Adam got up to join the Doctor and the Drifter from where they were, while Adam keeps Rose's phone.

* * *

In a white room, seven people are seated cross legged at an octagonal desk around a central chair with wires coming out of it. The Doctor, the Drifter, Rose, and Adam stand to one side, observing.

"Now, everybody behave," the black woman instructed the seven people. "We have a management inspection." She turned to the Doctor and the Drifter. "How do you two want it, by the book?"

"Right from scratch, thanks," the Doctor replied.

"Okay," the black woman acknowledged. "So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please do," Cathica said, shooting a look at the Doctor, who grinned and nodded, while the Drifter stared at the Doctor in disbelief. "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy," Cathica finished her introduction, smiling at the time lords, earning another nod from the Doctor.

"Actually, it's the law," the brunette chimed in.

"Yes, thank you, Suki," Cathica says, annoyed by Suki's interruption. "Okay, keep it calm... Don't show off for the guests." Cathica takes a deep breath. "Here we go," she says, settling into the central chair, "And engage safety..."

The seven hold their hands over palm print on the table in front of them. Lights start to come on around the room. Cathica clicks her fingers and a portal opens in her forehead, revealing a part of her brain, making the Doctor and Drifter recoil in mild disgust. Rose looked shocked, while Adam peered over the railings to get a closer look. The seven put their hands into the palm prints.

"And three, two, and spike," Cathica calls, a beam of blue light suddenly shining into her portal.

"Compressed information, streaming into her," The Drifter breathed out knowingly.

"Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head," the Doctor added. "She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer."

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius," Rose infers.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it," the Doctor replied, shaking his head.

"There's too much," The Drifter agrees, licking her lips. "Her head would blow up."

"The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." the Doctor finishes.

The Doctor and the Drifter now started to circle around the octagon, as Rose followed.

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" Rose wanted to know.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her," the Drifter says, as Rose knelt beside one, to take a closer look.

"And they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place," the Doctor finished, as he and the Drifter returned to where they were, by an alarmed and startled Adam, who never moved from his spot of the railings.

"Now that's what I call power," the Doctor muttered, the Drifter nodding in agreement.

Rose frowned and turned to Adam, still gaping at the sight. "You all right?" she asked him.

"I can see her brain," Adam stammered out, still

"Do you want to get out?" Rose asked.

"No. No," Adam refused, shaking his head. "This technology, it's amazing."

The Drifter shakes her head in disagreement. "This technology's wrong," she says.

"Trouble?" Rose asks the Doctor, hinting a smile.

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor replied, making Rose grin, satisfied.

Meanwhile, Suki twitches from something and pulls her hands away as if she has just received an electric shock. The connection was broken. The other six lifted their hands and the information beam shuts down, making Cathica's portal close down.

"Come off it, Suki! I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" Cathica growled, angry that she messed up in front of management.

"Sorry," Suki apologizes, with a nervous smile. "It must've been a glitch."

"Oh," was all Cathica could say.

"Promotion," the voice over the intercom said, a wall lighting up with the word, catching everyone in the room's attention.

"Come on... This is it... Come on... Oh God, make it me," Cathica pleads, the Doctor and Drifter left wondering of what was so important of Floor 500 that made Cathica go absolutely crazy.

"Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name, Cathica mutters under her breath, eyes squeezed shut, hands clasped together.

"Promotion for...Suki Macrae Cantrell," the intercom said, the words appearing on the projection. Suki's jaw dropped on shock. The Drifter looked to Cathica with mild concern. Cathica looked absolutely heartbroken, like her life was over.

"Please proceed to Floor 500," the intercom instructed.

"I don't believe it," Suki whispered, still in shock. "Floor 500."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica crowed angrily. "I'm above you!"

"I don't know," Suki shrugged. "I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes."

"That's so not fair," Cathica says, visibly hurt. The Drifter almost felt bad for her. "I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years," she lamented.

"What's Floor 500?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"The walls are made of gold," the Doctor simply said.

* * *

By the lift, the Doctor, the Drifter, Rose and Cathica were saying their goodbyes to Suki.

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you! Floor 500," Suki says, breathless with excitement. She turned to the Doctor and Drifter "Thank you!" she said to them.

The Doctor and Drifter exchanged looks. "We didn't do anything," the Drifter says, confused.

"Well, you're my lucky charms," Suki replied.

"All right," the Doctor grinned. "I'll hug anyone!"

Suki laughed as she went over to hug the Doctor. She even hugged the Drifter as well, which startled her. She still wasn't used to human contact, as she wasn't hugged like that in over fifty years. After being reluctant a little, she hugged back, Cathica looking away in anger, in order to stifle her raging jealousy. Meanwhile, Rose spotted Adam sitting from a small distance away from where the others were. She walked over to him, hoping to reassure him in any way.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Rose said to him.

"What, with the head thing?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, well, she's closed it now!"

"Yeah, but... It's everything. It freaks me out," Adam said. "And I just need to... if I could just cool down... sort of acclimatize."

"How do you mean?" Rose asked, confusedly.

"Maybe I could just go and sit on the observation deck," Adam replied. "Would that be all right? Soak it in, you know? Pretend I'm a citizen of the year 200,000.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rose offered.

"No, no, you stick with the Doctor," Adam replied. "You'd rather be with him. It's going to take a better man than me to get between you two. Anyway, I'll be on the deck."

Rose shrugged. "Here you go," she says, handing Adam the TARDIS key. "Take the TARDIS key. You know, just in case it gets a bit too much."

"Yeah, like it's not weird in there," Adam replied, taking the key from Rose rather willingly.

"All staff are reminded that the sixteen forty break session has been shortened by ten minutes. Thank you!" the voice over the intercom said, while Adam leaves the room with the key, grinning to himself.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go," Suki says, grabbing her belongings. "I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!"

Suki stepped into the lift waving goodbye to the Doctor, the Drifter and Rose. The Doctor and Rose smiled and waved to her, while the Drifter smiled a little sadly. The lift door closes, Cathica looks away bitterly.

"Good riddance," she muttered.

The Doctor looked at Cathica confusedly. "You're talking like you'll never see her again," he said. "She's only going upstairs."

"We won't," Cathica replied grimly. "Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back."

* * *

As the four of them walked back through the cafeteria, the Drifter had a question in mind.

"Have you ever been up there?" she asked

Cathica shook her head. "I can't," she replied. "You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few."

* * *

Adam was in the observation deck now. He walked over to the railing, seeing the Earth from below him. He turned to see a vertical console, that caught his attention, by how advanced it looked. Adam walked over to the console, and put his hand on a palm print there.

"Give me access," Adam said, making the console lights up. He snatched his hand away from the palm print, startled. "I can learn anything," he murmured. He puts his hand back on the palm print, and says,

"Let's try... computers. From the twenty first century to the present date, give me the history of the microprocessor."

After that command, a stream of data scrolls down the monitor. Adam's eyes widened in amazement.

"Oh, my God," he whispered.

* * *

Cathica walked into the octagonal white room with the Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose in tow.

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?" she asked.

"But you've never been to another floor?" The Doctor asked, sitting in the broadcast chair. "Not even one floor down?"

"I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all." Cathica paused as a realization hit her. "You two aren't management, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Finally, a breakthrough," The Drifter muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me, I don't know anything," Cathica warned.

"Don't you even ask?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, why would I?"

"Well, obviously you're a journalist," The Drifter replied, with a narrowed look.

"Why's all the crew human?" The Doctor asked Cathica.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Cathica countered.

"There's no aliens on board. Why?"

"I don't know, no real reason. They're not banned or anything."

"Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration's tightened up..." Cathica started, starting to feel baffled. "It's had to, what with all the threats."

"What threats?" The Drifter questioned.

"I don't know all of them, usual stuff," Cathica replied. "And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology."

"It's _cutting edge!_ "

"It's _backwards!_ There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think's going on?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude," the Doctor replied. "It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica scoffed.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years," the Doctor said knowingly.

The Drifter bit her lip. "When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

Cathica looked at her shocked. "91 years ago," she murmured.

The time lords nodded, while Cathica looked away, stumped.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the observation deck, Adam uses Rose's phone to call home again.

"Mum, Dad, keep this message, okay?" Adam said into the phone secretly. "Whatever you do, don't erase it. Save it. You got that?"

He put his hand back on the palm print, and began to read the information in front of him. "The microprocessor became redundant in the year 2019, replaced by a system called SMT. That's Single Molecule Transcription-" Adam started.

Suddenly, the information on the display disappeared, and is replaced by a message, Floor 16.

"No, no, no, no, no! What're you doing? Come back!" Adam frantically looked back of him, to make sure nobody was there to hear his cries. "Why are you doing that? What's Floor sixteen? What's down there?"

* * *

The lift doors opened, as Adam walked out of the lift into Floor 16. It was full with chattering people behind desks. He walks to the one desk where there isn't a conversation going on.

"Ah, sorry, er, floor sixteen, that's, er... What do you cover?" Adam stuttered.

"Medical non-emergency," the nurse simply replied.

"Right, yeah, wrong floor, Adam said apologetically. "I'm having technical difficulties. My screen keeps freezing, blocking me out."

"No, that's medical," the nurse replied. "There must be something wrong with your chip."

"Yes. Yeah, of course, yeah," Adam nodded, going with it. "I haven't got one."

"No wonder you can't get a screen to work," the nurse commented. "What are you, a student?"

"Yes. Yeah, I'm uh... I'm on a research project from the University of Mars."

"The Martian boondocks. Typical."

"Yeah."

"Well, you still need chipping."

"So, does that mean like brain surgery?"

"That's an old fashioned phrase, but it's the same thing, yes."

"Oh. Okay, never mind. But if I get a chip that means I could use any computer."

"Absolutely. You'll have to pay for it. They've stopped subsidising.

"Oh! Right. Sorry. Wasting your time. Thanks."

Then Adam starts to walk away, going back to where he came from. Realizing something, Adam goes back to the desk where the nurse was.

"Hold on...can I use this?" He asks, holding up the card from the cashpoint.

The nurse nodded. "That'll do nicely."

* * *

A/N: Phew! I'm finished with this chapter, and this would be a perfect way to end the chapter. Adam's sure going to get it from the Doctor, come next chapter. So, I think that we see a bit of the Drifter's attitude here, sarcastic and moody. But soon, her mood would mellow out a little. So, stay tuned for the last chapter of "The Long Game", and then we'll start with "Father's Day", I'm pretty excited to write, and guess why! So stay tuned, and please review! Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 4: The Long Game: Hot Topics

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys, I am back! Sorry for not updating soon, college and life are very huge setbacks for me. Anyway, this is the last installment for the episode of "The Long Game". I am very excited for the next chapter, because we will see how the Drifter behaves around a very bratty Rose. It's gonna be great. In the meantime, here are responses to some of your reviews,

 **bored411** : Glad you like her! The Drifter will get along quite well with Jack, much to the Doctor's apparent dismay lol. But stick around and we'll see how it goes.

 **NicoleR85** : You know, before it even crossed my mind to write a time lady fic, I was in the same position you were in, except you weren't afraid to voice your opinions, as I see that you're quite a big fan of time lady fics! Anyways, in my days as a silent reader, I was so annoyed that the authors portrayed their OC as weak snowflakes, who would let an immature and jealous Rose put them down, and look to the Doctor to defend them. Yes, escaping the time war and losing your home planet is traumatizing enough, and would cause them to lose confidence, but they need to have a little backbone in them, you know? They need to stand up for themselves.

Alright, now on to the story! I do not own Doctor Who, as it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Prisoner of War

Chapter 4: The Long Game: Hot off the Press

Amy Dumas as the 7th Drifter

* * *

Adam is sitting in an operating chair, as the nurse puts a circular device above his head.

"It all comes down to two basic types," the nurse explains casually. "Type one, the head chip inserted into the back of the skull, one hundred credits. There's the chip..." the nurse started. She pulled out a small chip for Adam to see. "Tiny. Invisible. No scarring. Type two is the full info-spike."

"Oh, that's the..." Adam started, pointing at his head and imitating the spike noise. "...thing."

"That's the one," the nurse replies. "It does cost ten thousand."

"Oh...well, I, er," Adam stammered. "I couldn't afford it then."

The nurse shook her head in disagreement. "Not at all. It turns out you've got unlimited credit."

"No, but I couldn't have it done, I mean, that's got to hurt, hasn't it?"

"Painless," the nurse reassured. "Contractual guarantee."

"No, my mate's waiting upstairs, I can't have major surgery," Adam says, smiling nervously, his thoughts wandering over to the Doctor.

"It takes ten minutes," the nurse says slowly. "That sort of money buys a very fast picosurgeon."

Adam felt himself getting tense as the nurse stared him down, trying to egg him on. "No, but I, I couldn't... no, no, it's-"

"Type one, you can interface with a simple computer," the nurse started, leaning towards Adam a little. "Type two, you _are_ the computer. You can transmit any piece of information from the archive of Satellite Five, which is just about the entire history of the human race. Now, which one's it going to be?"

* * *

With Rose and the Drifter by his side, the Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on a pair of double doors, as Cathica stood by, looking on with anxiety.

"We are so going to get in trouble," Cathica groaned, exasperated. "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're going to get told off!"

"Rose, tell her to button it," the Doctor said, seemingly ignoring Cathica's protests.

"You can't just vandalize the place," Cathica hissed. "Someone's going to notice!"

"Doctor, the sonic's no use," the Drifter says.

"Well don't just stand there, help me with this, will you?"

And at that note, the Doctor and the Drifter wrenched the doors open.

* * *

The Doctor and the Drifter were having fun making things go sput amongst the mare's nest of wiring.

"This is nothing to do with me," Cathica says, putting her hands up. "I'm going back to work."

"Go on, then," the Doctor replied waving his hands dismissively, making the Drifter roll her eyes. "See you!"

"I can't just leave you, can I?!" Cathica snarled.

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down," Rose chimed in. "It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know, we keep asking," Cathica shrugged. "Something to do with the turbine."

"Something to do with the turbine," the Doctor mocked Cathica,

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose. Look at Rose," Rose smiled, basking in the compliment. "Rose is asking the right kind of questions."

"Oh, thank you," Rose grinned proudly.

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor complained.

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica wailed.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing," The Doctor grumbled.

"Plumbing's very important," The Drifter added, taking out her sonic screwdriver.

And at that note, the Doctor accidentally tore off a few wires from the wall, making the Drifter huff with impatience.

"You silly oaf, move aside," the Drifter said, shoving him lightly.

The Doctor scoffed. "And what makes you think you can fix this?"

"Fortunately, I've seen mechanics like these in my past travels, don't patronize me," the Drifter replied in monotone.

The Doctor put his hands up in mock surrender and stepped aside to let the Drifter work. A smile crept on the Doctor's face, as he loved the fact that the Drifter was slowly going back to the way she was before, always taking charge of things.

" _That's my Drifter_ ," the Doctor thought.

Meanwhile, Cathica looked away, dreading the fact that they were going to be caught, Rose looking on, confused at the Doctor's look in his eyes.

* * *

The Doctor and The Drifter had successfully hacked into Satellite Five's mainframe. The Doctor grinned as he turned the monitor around with a schematic on it for Cathica to see.

"Here we go, Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing," The Doctor said. "Look at the layout."

"This is ridiculous," Cathica rolled her eyes. "You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?"

"But there's something wrong," the Drifter pointed out.

Cathica grunted. "I suppose."

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked, confused.

"The ventilation system," Cathica replied. "Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down."

"All the way from the top," the Doctor added.

"Floor 500," Rose commented with understanding.

"Something up there is generating _tons_ and _tons_ of heat," the Drifter said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party," Rose grinned excitedly. "It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?"

The Drifter couldn't stop herself from smiling at Rose's enthusiasm to explore what was really going on. That's what she loved about humans. Their curiosities were remarkable. Upon knowing the Doctor for almost all their lives, he truly had good taste in companions.

"You can't," Cathica countered. "You need a key."

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here," the Doctor replied, pointing at the monitor. "Here we go. Override 215.9."

At that note, the monitor shows the code 215.9976/31.

"How come it's given you the code?" Cathica asked.

The Drifter looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. "Someone up there likes us," she simply replied.

* * *

Adam took a look at himself in the mirror, rubbing his forehead, amazed that there was no scarring.

"I told you it was painless," the nurse said nonchalantly. "No scarring, you see? Perfect success."

"How do I activate it?" Adam asked.

"It's a personal choice," the nurse replied. "Some people whistle. I know one man who triggers it with O, Danny Boy," she rambled. "But you're set on default for now. That's a click of the fingers."

"So you mean, I just-" Adam started.

"Click," the nurse finished.

* * *

The lift doors opened for The Doctor, The Drifter, and Rose. The trio went inside the lift, much to Cathica's chagrin, who stood off to the side.

"Come on, come with us," Rose urged Cathica.

"No way," Cathica replied.

"Alright then, see ya!" the Drifter smiled sarcastically, waving at Cathica.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me.

Cathica huffed as she stormed away from the trio's eyesight.

"That's her gone," The Doctor commented. "Adam's given up. Looks like it's just us three."

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

"Good," the Doctor said.

"I was really getting annoyed by her," the Drifter added, crossing her arms.

The Doctor snorted. "Please, Drif, you're annoyed by everyone and everything."

"I am not!" the Drifter retorted.

The Doctor gave her a knowing look, as he slid a card into the controls, prompting the doors to close, while Rose smiled, amused at their bickering.

* * *

Adam clicks his fingers and the portal in his forehead opens to reveal his brain. He recoiled at the sight, as he fingered the surrounding corners of the portal, his jaw dropping in shock. He clicks it shut, visibly shaken, turning pale.

"Oh, my God, I'm going to be sick," Adam says shakily, before he leaned forward and retched. He pulled a pale ice cube out of his mouth and scrutinized it oddly.

"Special offer," the nurse chimed in. "We installed the vomitomatic at the same time. Nano-termites have been placed in the lining of your throat. In the event of sickness, they freeze the waste."

Adam nodded grimly, as he put the ice cube in the bowl.

* * *

The lift doors open to find Floor 500. The Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose stepped off the lift to see that the walls were not made of gold, instead the wall were covered in ice and snow, along with snowflakes falling from the infinite ceiling.

"The walls are not made of gold," the Drifter commented, while scrutinizing the place once more. "I knew something was up around here."

"You should go back downstairs," the Doctor said to Rose.

Rose snorted. "Tough," she said cavalier like, while strolling in the room, prompting the Doctor and the Drifter to exchange glances. The Drifter admired Rose's curiosity, but there are some borderlines that she would reach, where her curiosity would turn into carelessness, and her life would be at stake, leaving a burden on the Doctor and the Drifter's shoulders.

They reluctantly followed Rose down a ramp, eventually leading them to a control room, the walls coated with snow and ice, where people were seated in front of computers, blankly, almost lifelessly working. A short man with a white beard, in a clean cut suit stood at the helm of all this, as if he was waiting for the three of them.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" the man spoke up, with a ice cold smile, like a clown's grin.

Rose's eyes then laid on Suki, among the lifeless working staff. She rushed over to her, tremendously concerned. "Suki. Suki!" Rose called out to her. "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?"

Rose whirled around to the man. "What have you done to her?" she hissed at him.

"She's probably dead," the Drifter said to Rose, scrutinizing the lifeless staff.

"She's working!" Rose protested, gesturing to Suki, typing away on the keyboard of the computer.

The Doctor shook his head. "They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets," he explained.

"Oh! You're full of information!" the man exclaimed, feigning surprise. "But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, because we're off, nice to meet you," the Doctor replies quickly, with a glare.

"Come on, Rose," the Drifter says.

As they were on their way to leave the control room, Suki grabs Rose's arm, while two other zombies grab the Doctor and the Drifter.

"Tell me who you are," the man asked again.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I," the Doctor replied.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise," the man smiled.

"And who's that?" the Drifter growled, while struggling in her restraints, trying to stifle her fear. She wasn't a fan of restraints, as it brought too many painful memories.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire," the man replied. "In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live."

Just then, a growl and a snarl sounded from within the room.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry," the man said, as if he was talking to the certain animal making that noise. "It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client.

At that note, after the clicking of his fingers and nodded up to the ceiling for the Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose to see, a giant lump appeared, hanging from the ceiling, with a very nasty set of teeth in a mouth on the end of a pseudopod, which startled the trio like no other.

"What is that?" Rose whispered in fright.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" the Doctor added.

"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race, the man answered their questions, shocking the Doctor and the Drifter. "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic, Maxarodenfoe.

The Jagrafess roared.

"I call him Max," the man simply added.

The Doctor smiled grimly, while the Drifter stared him down, her glare colder than the room.

* * *

Down on Floor 139, Adam avoids Cathica as she goes to take another look at the schematic that the Doctor called up. She then realized the bitter truth that the Doctor and the Drifter were trying to explain. And she had accepted this wrong life she was living. She goes to the lift and punches in the code for Floor 500.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose have been placed in hefty sets of manacles by the dead workers. The Drifter felt like she was going to explode at this point. She hated chains, particularly because of the way she was chained for fifty years, being bought and sold to many people, especially being tortured by Van Statten, before the Doctor came to save her. She struggled in these manacles, wanting to get out of this.

"Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed," the man said. "It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote."

"So all the people on Earth are like, slaves," Rose guessed.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point," the man nodded. "Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes," the Drifter, knowingly.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate," the man pouted. "Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, glaring at him.

The man simply chuckled. "You two are no fun," he said.

"Let me out of these manacles," the Doctor growled.

"You'll find out how much fun we are," the Drifter spat out.

"Ooh, she's one tough lass, isn't she?" the man commented. "But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale," Rose replied. "Somebody must have noticed."

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains, the man said. "I can see the smallest doubt and crush it."

* * *

Cathica arrives on Floor 500, looking around to see that it wasn't gold, as she was told. The Doctor and the Drifter were totally right about something being out of place. Without hesitation, she walked down the ramp.

* * *

Adam goes to the broadcast room on 139, looking around to see if anyone was there to stop him. As soon as he saw that there was nobody there, he sighed with relief as he settled in the broadcast room.

* * *

"Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing," the man says arrogantly.

The Doctor, The Drifter, and Rose spotted Cathica coming from the back entrance, behind the Editor's back, trying to keep hidden.

"What about you? You're not a Jagra...uh...a..." Rose stammered.

"Jagrafess," the Drifter corrected.

"Jagrafess," Rose said correctly, giving the Drifter a quick smile, before turning to the man. "You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well," the man replied, with a sigh.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own."

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to...um... install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size," the Doctor commented, while Cathica followed his gaze to discover the grotesque animal hanging from the ceiling. She tried her hardest not to scream.

"What's his life span?" the Drifter wanted to know.

"Three thousand years," the man replied.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat," the Doctor says. "That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system."

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam settled in the broadcast chair and opens his portal, then phoned home once more, the answering machine sounded through the phone, and once the machine was through, Adam started to speak.

"It's me again," Adam whispers through the phone. "Don't wipe this message. It's just going to sound like white noise, but save it because I can Translate it, okay? Three, two, one, and spike."

At that note, the information beams into Adam, like a powerful ray of light.

* * *

"But that's why you're so dangerous," the man says to the Doctor. "Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?"

And now, the man snaps his fingers and energy surges through the manacles, sending an electric shock to the Doctor, Rose, and the Drifter, who was just about ready to thrash in these manacles, but stood still. The Doctor worriedly looked to the Drifter, who looked calm, but was ready to crack, all the sweat droplets forming on her forehead in the cold atmosphere. He knew that this brought back so many painful memories of Van Statten and the torturing that he put her through. The Doctor wished he could break out of these manacles, so he could put an end to the Drifter's misery.

"Just stay calm, Drif, we'll get out of this soon, I promise," the Doctor says to the Drifter. He turned to the merciless man and spat out,

"Leave them alone! I'm the Doctor, she's the Drifter, and she's Rose Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" the man repeated.

"I just said!"

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-"

He stops through mid sentence as the Jagrafess growls. A smile crept upon the man's face, seemingly realizing something.

"Time Lords," he said.

The Doctor and The Drifter's eyes widened. "What?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, yes," the man replied knowingly. "The last of the Time Lords in their travelling machine. Oh, with their little human girl from long ago-"

"You don't know what you're talking about," the Drifter growled.

"Time travel," the man simply says.

"Someone's been telling you lies," the Doctor protested.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" the man replied, calling up the holo-monitor showing Adam in the broadcast chair, screaming as the information beamed into him.

"Oh, my God. His head!" Rose yelled in fright.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?!" the Doctor shouted.

"They're reading his mind," the Drifter says, shaking her head in defeat. "He's telling them everything," she finished in dread, while Cathica listened to their conversation carefully.

"And through him, I know everything about you," the man added. "Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS."

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it," the Doctor retorted.

"We'll die first," the Drifter added. She loved the old girl like it was her own. She's known the old girl for almost all her life, traveling out of Gallifrey. This TARDIS was that she had left of her home planet, most importantly, she lost one TARDIS, she's sure as hell that she won't make it two.

"Die all you like," the man replied, not seeming to care of what they said. "I don't need you. I've got the key."

And with that, the TARDIS key rose from Adam's pocket.

The Drifter turned to Rose, irate. "You gave him the TARDIS key?!" she snarled.

"You and your boyfriends!" the Doctor added, with the same amount of fury in his voice.

"Today, we are the headlines," the man smirked triumphantly. "We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no one's going to stop you," the Drifter replied in defeat.

"Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions," the Doctor spat out. "Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold."

The Jagrafess lets out a snarl, while Cathica realizes the cold hard truth about Satellite Five. Now, she has come to a split decision of what she has to do.

* * *

In the Floor 500 newsroom, Cathica threw the dead rotting corpse off the broadcast chair and sat down.

Cathica takes a deep breath. "Disengage safety," she orders, making the surrounding walls light up.

* * *

Just then, alarms begin to blare in the room.

"What's happening?" the man asked dreadfully, rushing over to the dead workers, staring at the monitors.

* * *

"Maximum access," Cathica says assertively. "Override Floor 139."

* * *

Adam gasped and fell to the floor unconscious, as he was disconnected from the blue electricity, making the TARDIS key fall to the floor.

* * *

Realizing there was a lot to lose, Cathica took another deep breath and shouted out,

"And spike!"

Just then the information started streaming into her.

* * *

"Someone's disengaged the safety," the man growled angrily. "Who's that?"

He called the image up on the holo-monitor, to see Cathica, as the information streamed into her.

"It's Cathica!" Rose calls out.

"And she's thinking," the Drifter says, pleased. "She's using what she knows."

"Terminate her access," the man orders Suki.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five," the Doctor said proudly. "The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that," he smiles triumphantly, as the icicles start to melt.

"It's getting hot," he acknowledged the atmosphere.

"I said, terminate! the man yells at Suki, his hands hovering over hers. "Burn out her mind!"

"Oh no, you don't," Cathica snarls. "You should have promoted me years back."

Now, the consoles exploded in the room, the dead operators collapsing. Alarms sound throughout Satellite Five and people panic. Rose and the Drifter managed to get out of their manacles, much to the Drifter's relief.

"She's venting the heat up here," the Doctor said. "The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano," he crowed.

The Jagrafess growls at the man, rather furiously.

"Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it," the man replied to the Jagrafess. "It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea."

At that note, the man takes Suki's seat, trying to work the console himself, while Rose tries to free the Doctor. The Drifter then smiles as she took out her sonic screwdriver. It felt so good for the Drifter to use her sonic screwdriver again, for the first time since the time war.

"Allow me, Rose," the Drifter says proudly. She flicks the switch as the sound of her sonic screwdriver rang true, as the Doctor was finally free from the manacles. He grinned at the Drifter proudly and turned to the man with a mocking look on his face.

"Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty?" the Doctor asked. "Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!"

After that, the Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose made a run for it, leaving the man alone with the irate animal, ready to blow up. The Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose run for the spike room, as chunks of ice fall from the ceiling, as the satellite shudders and the Jagrafess growls.

As the Jagrafess exploded, The Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose find Cathica lying on the floor, information still streaming into her. The Doctor snaps his fingers and closes Cathica's portal. Cathica's eyes fluttered open as the Doctor and the Drifter knelt before her, with proud smiles on their faces. Cathica smiled back at them weakly.

* * *

As dawn rises over the Earth, the Drifter and Rose looked on as the people on level 139 are helping the injured, recovering from the near tragic event that had just occured. The Doctor and Cathica were seated on a table having a conversation.

"We're just going to go," the Doctor says. "I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it," Cathica protested. "No one's going to believe me."

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now," the Drifter replied, nodding knowingly.

"The human race should accelerate," the Doctor added. "All back to normal."

The Doctor turned to the Drifter. "You were wonderful," he said to her.

A small smile graced the Drifter's face. "Thank you," she replied.

Meanwhile Cathica eyed a sheepish looking Adam, who was lurking from beside the TARDIS. "What about your friend?" she asked.

"He's not my friend," the Doctor growled in response, a menacing look on his face, stalking towards the frightened boy, just knowing that he was going to have it out on him.

"Now, don't-" Rose started to warn the Doctor.

"Don't even think about defending him, Rose," the Drifter interrupted grimly. "You don't have the slightest idea of what would happen if his plan worked." Her unbearable fondness and protectiveness over the TARDIS made the Drifter long for her machete to chop this boy into pieces. The Drifter loved humans to death, almost all her companions were humans, except only two, one from her home planet, and one from an another planet similar to Gallifrey. But it's their obnoxious egotism that works the Drifter's nerves. She's met people in her long history of traveling that reached this criteria, and Adam is the by far the biggest example of this. It's people like him that give humans a bad name.

"I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key," Adam says laughing nervously, taking out the TARDIS key, in which the Doctor snatched from Adam's grip. "Look, it-it all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge."

The Doctor pushed Adam into the TARDIS, ignoring every word that came from Adam's mouth.

* * *

As soon as the TARDIS finished materializing into Adam's house, the TARDIS doors banged open as the Doctor pushed Adam out into his living room, the Drifter and Rose following the Doctor.

"It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" Adam laughed with relief, while the Doctor and the Drifter looked at him with red hot glares. "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"I was considering it," the Drifter replied, crossing her arms, still a little incensed at the fact that this guy almost harmed the TARDIS. "If only the TARDIS had an airlock," she added.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" the Doctor asks Adam.

"No. What do you mean?" Adam replied, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"The archive of Satellite Five," the Doctor said menacingly, while picking up the answering machine. "One second of that message could've changed the world."

The Doctor switches on his sonic screwdriver, making the poor defenseless telephone explode.

At that note, the Doctor simply says. "That's it, then. See you."

"How do you mean, see you?" Adam asked.

"As in goodbye, obviously," the Drifter replied with a narrowed look.

"But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head," Adam protested, pointing to his head. "I've got a chip type two. My head opens."

"What, like this?" the Doctor asked, snapping his fingers, opening the portal to his brain.

"Don't," Adam warned, closing it back.

"Don't do what?" the Drifter asked, mocking innocence, opening the portal once again by snapping her fingers.

"Stop it!" Adam says angrily, closing it back.

"All right now, you two, that's enough, stop it," Rose broke in, trying to play mediator here.

"Thank you," Adam smiles at Rose, only for that smile to fall as Rose played along, snapping her fingers to open the portal

"Oi!" Adam exclaimed, closing her portal for an excruciating third time.

Rose snickered. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said through her laughter.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you," the Doctor says grimly, bringing back seriousness.

"I just wanted to help," Adam protested.

"You were helping yourself," the Drifter corrected, furiously.

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this," Adam pleaded.

"Yes I can," the Doctor shrugged." 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck," the Doctor says, stepping back into the TARDIS.

"But I want to come with you."

"Probably in the next lifetime," the Drifter said coldly, following the Doctor into the TARDIS.

Now it was just Rose and Adam outside the TARDIS, as the door to Adam's house opened and closed. Adam looked helpless and afraid.

"Rose, Rose, Oh, my God," Adam babbled out in fright.

"Who's that?" a woman's voice sounded. "Jeff, is that you?"

"It's me, mum," Adam called out. "Don't come in. Wait there a minute."

"Oh, my Lord. You never told me you were coming home!" Adam's mother called back. "Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favorite tea in."

"Rose, take me with you," Adam begged.

The TARDIS engine started up, a cue for Rose to leave. Looking at him like she's never seen him before in her life, Rose goes inside the TARDIS. The old girl dematerializes, leaving a devastated Adam, bound to reach his ultimate fate.

* * *

Later that night, in the new room the TARDIS designed for the Drifter, she was sleeping soundly after a long day's work of saving Satellite Five. She was dreaming now, which started pleasant, reliving the times spent with her companions, Robert, Laura, Mary Alice, Jackson, Newell, Mexarus, Jemma, and Taylor to name a few companions that the Drifter had spent her time traveling with, throughout her past incarnations. But after Taylor, her last companion before the time war broke out in Gallifrey, she saw herself dropped out of her reverie in her bright TARDIS, to the dark, dusty, dirty world of her war torn planet, and at a split second, she found herself running again to her TARDIS, and at another split second, she saw her burning TARDIS once again, lying next to the Dalek, this time alive and ready to blast her.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek screamed at her, charging up its blast.

"NO!" the Drifter screamed out in terror.

At that moment, the Drifter's eyes snapped open, and she quickly sat up on her bed in cold sweat. She looked around to see that she was still in her bedroom in the TARDIS, realizing that it was only just a dream. Still shaken up from her nightmare, she threw back the covers and climbed off her bed, to take a little walk around the TARDIS, to get her mind off of what just happened to her. As she walked down the infinite hallways of the TARDIS, passing rooms, she surprisingly found the console room, in such a short time. She saw that the lights were still on, and heard the Doctor tinkering with the TARDIS console, making adjustments. He noticed the Drifter standing there and smiled at her gently.

"I thought you were asleep, Drif," the Doctor commented.

"I was, but I thought I would take a little walk," the Drifter replied, looking down at her feet.

The Doctor smiled knowingly. "You had a little nightmare, did you?" he asked.

The Drifter sighed and nodded sadly. "You know, Doctor, I do think I want to talk about this," she said, wanting to get this feeling off her chest.

The Doctor nodded wholeheartedly. "I'm all ears, Drif," he replied softly.

* * *

A/N: Yes! *raises fist in the air in victory* I'm finished with this chapter! So, I hope you like this little Doctor/Drifter bond after the Drifter's nightmare of the time war. This is where I got the title of making the title of this fic "Prisoner of War", because the Drifter is holding herself prisoner in her mind, by having nightmares because of how the war scarred her for almost her life. Also notice that I took out the line the Doctor saying to Adam about only taking the best in companions, because in my opinion, I think there is no best companion, everybody has a flaw and imperfection in them, and for example, we'll see that imperfection in Rose, in the next chapter, in which I am so excited to post, so I think I will update sooner than you think, so stay tuned for the next one, and please review! Your voices help keep me going!


	6. Chapter 5: Father's Day: Resurrection

**Author's Note:** Hola! Told you I'd update sooner! I am so excited to present to you the first installment of "Father's Day"! Where we get to see a little bratty Rose, and how the Drifter behaves in this manner. Let me tell you, the Drifter is not having any of this foolishness ;). She will be told off by the Drifter, but in the second chapter of the episode. Before we get this started, let's see some responses to reviews:

 **NicoleR85:** Thanks so much! You're appreciated!

 **bored411:** Glad you liked that little moment between the Doctor and the Drifter! Sooner or later, the Drifter's bound to loosen up in the incoming episodes so I think that little chat will help her a lot to get through the days ahead of her. Also, I'm a bit excited for Jack as much as you are, so stay tuned for that.

 **time-twilight:** Thanks! As for series 2, I have said before that we wouldn't see Rose being blown out jealous of the Drifter because she wouldn't have something to be jealous for, as the Drifter and the Doctor won't have any romantic relationships for Rose to see, but she will be a bit bratty in series 2, especially when it comes to "School Reunion", and we will see glimpses of Rose in love, maybe leading to a little discreet jealousy. But overall, they will have a pretty close relationship in series 2. Oh, and by the way you might see Rose and the Drifter's friendship almost come to a painful ending at the end of series 4, where Rose will find out about the Doctor and the Drifter's new romantic relationship. But I have a devised a scene towards the end of "Journey's End" where Rose and the Drifter have a heart to heart talk, where they will reconcile and end on good terms. And as for "Father's Day"... spoilers. ;)

Alrighty then, here we go! I don't own Doctor Who as it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Prisoner of War

Chapter 5: Father's Day: Resurrection

Amy Dumas as the 7th Drifter

* * *

Rose was sitting in the captain's chair while the Doctor was walking around the console, pressing buttons, particularly getting for the next adventure in store for them, while the Drifter was making a few custom adjustments to her gadget that she and the Doctor call a "sonic screwdriver". Rose grown to love the Drifter's take no nonsense attitude, and how she would take note of the Doctor's goofy antics. She was just as smart as the Doctor and was always one step ahead of him. She was also so full of style, she was wearing a white tank top, with a black leather jacket worn over it, faded blue jeans and black sneakers, while the Doctor wore the same black outfit everyday. Rose especially loved the outfit she wore during the trip on Satellite Five.

But what she didn't like about the Drifter was how she was so serious all the time, worse than the Doctor, and how she would never have a little fun in her life. She would crack a few jokes at the Doctor's expense, and Rose _loved_ it when the two of them bickered or argued, because it was so hilarious and entertaining. Rose knew that being tortured and held prisoner in a chamber for fifty years was very depressing, but that was the past, the Drifter just needs to move on, focus on the future, and stop worrying, because her and the Doctor are here for her. She needs to loosen up and have a little fun in the trips they go on.

The Drifter's attitude was the least of her problems now, she had something in her mind that she needed to tell the Doctor and the Drifter, she just didn't know how to say it, she didn't know how they would react. The Drifter noticed Rose, sitting in the captain's chair, probably noticing the look on Rose's face. She got up from the floor, put her sonic screwdriver in her pocket, and walked over to Rose, sitting down next to her. She gave Rose a small smile before saying,

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do, but I don't know how you guys would react to this," Rose sighed.

"Well, then what's the matter?" the Drifter asked, prompting the Doctor to leave the console to come over to where the two girls were.

Rose took a deep breath before explaining to the time lords, "Peter Alan Tyler, my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born the 15th of September, 1954.

* * *

 _Six year old Rose peeked into her mother's room, where she was sitting in bed looking through a photo album of old photographs. She turned the page to see a_ _photograph of a laughing man with thinning hair. Her mother noticed a curious Rose standing and waved her over._

 _"Come here, Rose," Jackie, her mother called her over softly. "Come here." She patted the space next to her._ _Little Rose walked over to her mother and clambered up on the bed to join her._

 _She pointed to the picture of Rose's deceased father. "Who's that?" she asked. "It's your daddy. You weren't old enough to remember when he died. 1987, 7th of November. Do you remember what I told you? The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke got married. He was always having adventures. Oh, he would have loved to have seen you now," Jackie said, sighing wistfully._

* * *

Rose's head hung in sadness, while the Drifter had an arm around Rose's shoulders, while the Doctor looked at Rose with pity.

"That's what Mum always says," Rose sighed sadly. She lifted her head to look at the Doctor. "So I was thinking, could we... could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?"

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" the Doctor asked, a bit reluctant after that stunt that Adam pulled the other day.

"All right then," Rose grumbled. "If we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it."

"No, I can do anything," the Doctor replied, shaking his head.

"We're just worried about you, that's all," the Drifter added.

At this point, Rose's mind has been made up. "I wanna see him," she replied.

The Doctor hesitated but nodded. "Your wish is my command," he finally said, making Rose's face light up. "But be careful what you wish for."

He turned to set the coordinates, when the Drifter went to his side, a look of worry apparent on her face.

"Doctor, are you sure about this?" the Drifter whispered.

"How bad could it be?" the Doctor shrugged.

"Really bad," the Drifter replied, remembering all too well about a past travel, in her second incarnation where one of her companions, Mary Alice, who was orphaned at a very young age, wanted to see her parents. The Drifter was very hesitant about this, but Jackson, another companion on board with the Drifter and Mary Alice at the time egged the Drifter on, which led her to give in and grant Mary Alice's wishes, which also led to the chronovores being released. It was a horrible time for all three of them, and it still haunts the Drifter to this day.

"We'll just have to wait and see," the Doctor simply said. "Rose wouldn't do anything stupid, I promise you."

"Ok, if you say so," the Drifter sighed, the worry still there in her voice.

* * *

In a local registry office, the Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose attended Jackie and Pete's wedding, sitting in the back row, while the couple exchanged vows.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice..." the registrar said for Pete to recite.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne...Suzette...Anita," Pete messed up the line, his nervousness apparent in the look on his face.

Jackie rolled her eyes at this. "Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di," she groaned.

The Doctor smiled down at Rose, who was watching the service with intent. "I thought he'd be taller," she commented.

"He seems as tall as the average man," the Drifter said, squinting her eyes at Pete. "What's your definition of tall?" she asked, making the Doctor smile and shake his head.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part," the registrar finished.

* * *

 _Jackie sighed as she wrapped an arm around little Rose's shoulders. "He died so close to home," she said sadly._

 _Rose looked up at her mother solemnly. She didn't know what she was talking about, but she knew it was something bad._

 _"I wasn't there. Nobody was. It was a hit and run driver. Never found out who. He was dead when the ambulance got there. I only wish there'd been someone there for him," she lamented, making Rose hang her head down in sadness._

* * *

"I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone," Rose explains to the Doctor and the Drifter in the TARDIS.

"November the 7th?" the Doctor wanted to make sure.

"1987."

The time rotor starts up, as the TARDIS was now on the way to the date of Pete's death. The Drifter then starts to shake, as memories of that fateful adventure was coming back to her. As Rose was sitting in the captain's chair, the Drifter walked up to the Doctor's side to voice her concerns.

"Doctor, you gotta think about this, what if Rose tries to save her father? There's laws against this!" the Drifter whispered. "This won't be good at all, take it from me."

The time rotor cooled off as the TARDIS was materializing. The Doctor gave the Drifter a reassuring smile. "If anything happens, we're bound to find a solution," he replied.

The Drifter took a deep breath, which did no trick to sooth her worry. "Alright," the Drifter simply said.

* * *

The TARDIS parked herself between a telephone junction box and a road sign, by park railings, while solemn music was playing in the vicinity of the area in which the TARDIS had materialized. Rose stepped out the TARDIS doors, scanning the place, followed by the Doctor and the Drifter, shutting the door behind them.

"It's so weird," Rose commented. "The day my father died... I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy, it's just an ordinary day,"

"The past is another country," the Doctor replied. "1987's just the Isle of Wight."

"Rose, are you really sure about this?" the Drifter asked. "It might be real painful to see your loved one die in front of you."

Rose took a deep breath before replying, "Yeah."

* * *

The trio then walked over to stand near the curb of the Powell Estate, waiting with dread on what was really going to happen. There was a pain in the Drifter's stomach, whenever things are tense, or when she's deathly afraid. At this circumstance, it's both tensity and fright.

"This is it...Jordan Road," Rose gulped. "He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase...Mum always said, that stupid vase," she choked out, trying to stifle her tears. A green van comes around the corner. "He got out of his car..." the car pulled up to the curb. "And crossed the road..." the car stopped. "Oh, God. This is it."

As Pete Tyler, oblivious of what was going to happen to him, gets out of the van, the Doctor takes Rose's hand, the Drifter gripping her other. He gets back in the car to retrieve the vase seated in the passenger seat, and gets back out of the car, not noticing a beige car speeding around the corner. Pete's eyes widened as the car slams into Pete. Rose buried her face in the Doctor's shirt, while the Drifter squeezes her eyes shut as she heard the thud of the collision and vase shattering. The driver shields his face with his arm and keeps going, leaving Pete and the broken vase in the middle of the road. Rose looked up to see Pete's body twitching, as he was trying to move.

"Go to him, quick," the Doctor instructed.

But she was too shocked to move a muscle, as she had just seen her father die in her own eyes.

* * *

A bunch of sirens were heard, drawing nearer, while the Doctor, the Drifter, and Rose stood there, backs against the wall, while tears streamed down Rose's face.

"It's too late now," Rose said, her voice broken. "By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own."

She turned to the Doctor, "Can I try again?" she asked.

"Rose, I don't think this is a-" the Drifter started.

"Drifter, please!" Rose pleaded through tears.

The Drifter shook her head, about what was going to happen, while the Doctor sighed.

* * *

The Doctor, the Drifter and Rose looked around the corner to see themselves by the curbside of Powell Estate, waiting for Pete to come.

"Right, that's the first three of us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time," the Doctor said lowly, as the Drifter glared at him. "Just be careful they don't see us."

"Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad," the Drifter added grimly.

Pete parks at the curb, as the trio heard the past Rose breathe out, "Oh, God. This is it."

"I can't do this!" Rose cried.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," the Doctor said. "But this is the last time we can be here."

Rose breathed heavily, almost hyperventilating, before running forward as Pete was getting out of the van.

"Rose! No!" the Drifter shrieked, as Rose dashes past her earlier self and pushes her father out of the path of the beige car, tumbling to the floor. The vase rolls away, unbroken, as the earlier trio vanish. The Drifter was trembling in fright, while the Doctor looked on in utter shock. The Drifter knew with her gut that this was going to happen. She was now reliving the horror of her past adventure with Mary Alice and Jackson, now something was bound to come, probably worse than the chronovores.

"I did it! I saved your life!" Rose cried ecstatically.

"Blimey, did you see the speed of it?" Pete breathed out. "Did you get his number?"

"I really did it," Rose repeated, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, my God, look at you. You're alive! That car was going to kill you!"

"Give me some credit, I did see it coming," Pete replied. "I wasn't going to walk under it, was I?"

"I'm Rose," Rose introduced herself. hoping that Pete would recognize her and make the connection.

"That's a coincidence," Pete smiled. "That's my daughter's name."

"That's a great name," Rose smiled back. "Good choice, well done."

Seconds pass by, as Pete got up from the floor and broke the silence between them.

"Right, I'd better shift," he said. "I've got a wedding to go to."

"Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?" Rose asked slyly, getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, are you going?"

"...Yeah."

"You, your friend, and your boyfriend need a lift?" Pete asked, gesturing over to the Doctor and the Drifter, who was standing there, the Doctor watching Rose darkly and the Drifter having a look of worry on her face.

"Doctor, I knew something like this was gonna happen," the Drifter said, her voice trembling. She glared up at the Doctor. "Why didn't you listen to me?" she asked angrily.

The Doctor couldn't say anything else, as he stared at Rose and her father, who was waving them over to them. But what was oblivious to them was something with blood red eyesight, watching their every move, flying over South London.

* * *

Pete opened the door, allowing Rose, the Doctor, and the Drifter come in. "Right, there we go," Pete welcomed them. "Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldn't it. Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt... make a lot of money out of that," Pete smiled nervously at the trio, making Rose grin from ear to ear. "Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change."

And at that note, Pete goes to the bedroom, closing the door after him. Rose then took this time to scan the old flat, which was destined to become hers in a matter of years.

"All the stuff mum kept... his stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard... she used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink." Rose said wistfully, while the Doctor leaned on the doorframe not saying anything, while the Drifter sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Here it is, on display, where it should be," Rose declared, while the Doctor stared at Rose angrily. "Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot." Rose then noticed bottles of liquid stored at the bottom of the shelves. "Health drinks. Tonics, Mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever."

The Doctor and the Drifter still didn't say a word,

Rose then spotted blueprints on the wall. "Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can," Rose sighed happily. She turned to the Doctor, who was incensed with her. "Okay, look, I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend," Rose simply said.

"When we met, I said travel with me in space," the Doctor muttered suspiciously. "You said no. Then I said _time_ machine."

"It wasn't some big plan," Rose protested. "I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it."

"I did it again. I picked another _stupid_ ape," the Doctor shook his head angrily.

"Doctor..." the Drifter warned, getting up from her seat.

The Doctor held up his hand motioning for the Drifter to stop. "I should've known. It's not about _showing_ you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for _you_."

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad?" Rose retorted.

"I know what I'm doing, you don't!" the Doctor argued.

"Rose, two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point," the Drifter added meekly, her experience in time travel showing. And she knew that two versions of them would almost create a paradox, which made the Drifter more nervous. And she never felt more angry at the Doctor for not listening to her.

"But he's alive!" Rose countered.

"Our entire planet died!" the Doctor retorted, making the Drifter flinch. "My whole family, the Drifter's family. Do you think it never occurred to us to go back and save them?"

"But it's not like I've changed history," Rose replied. "Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything."

"Rose, that's not the point," the Drifter sighed.

"OK, then, what's the point?"

"The point is that a man who is supposed to be dead at this moment is _alive_."

"An ordinary man," the Doctor added. "That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive."

"What, would you rather him dead?" Rose asked, her voice raised, very offended of what he just said.

"We're not saying that!" the Doctor said, exasperated at the fact Rose was trying to pin something on him.

"Rose," the Drifter started, standing in between an angry Doctor and Rose. "We would never wish death upon anyone. All we're trying to say is that once someone prevents an ordinary person, like your father, from reaching their destiny that had already occurred, bad things happen. Now, what you've just done, was prevent your father from reaching his destiny, which with all due respect, is death," she explained carefully, making Rose fight back tears.

"Now, I know you love your father, and seeing him die is traumatizing enough, not to mention that you would love to have him in your life, but that's just the way it is, it's what time wants, and you _cannot_ remake the past, take it from me," the Drifter continued solemnly.

Rose was bit frightened of what the Drifter just said to her, but nothing's happening now, her father is alive and well and nothing else matters. Crossing her arms rather stubbornly, she said to the time lords,

"You know what, I think it's best that you two ought to leave."

"Rose, you're not thinking this-" the Drifter started warily.

"Right then, we'll leave," the Doctor interrupted coldly. "Let's see how you get on without us. But before we leave, Give me the key." He held out his hand. "The TARDIS key. If our knowledge means nothing to you, give it back."

"All right, I will," Rose replied with the same tone.

She hands over the key, slapping it in his hand, hard.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then," the Doctor simply said, turning on his heel and walked towards the door, the Drifter hesitating, taking one last look at Rose, before following the Doctor.

"You don't scare me," Rose spat out with bravado. "I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time!"

As The Doctor and The Drifter left the house, Rose slammed the door behind them furiously. Pete, hearing the commotion from outside, puts his head round the bedroom door.

"Boyfriend trouble?" he asked knowingly.

Rose didn't answer back, as she glared at the door, still incensed.

* * *

A fuming Doctor stalked down the street, followed by the Drifter who was incensed at not just Rose deliberately breaking a rule of time, it was about the Doctor not listening to her, despite her experience with adventures like this.

"The nerve of her," the Doctor muttered, "I should have thought twice before bringing her on my ship."

"And _you_ should have thought twice before doing this whole trip in the first place," the Drifter snarled.

The Doctor whirled around to see an angry Drifter crossing her arms. "Excuse me?" he growled.

"I told you once, _twice_ as a matter of fact, that this wasn't a good idea, and to not do this trip, but you just said 'Oh, no, Rose wouldn't do something stupid, I promise you', but she did!" the Drifter retorted.

"Are you pinning this on me now?" the Doctor asked, shocked at what the Drifter just said to him.

"Yes!" the Drifter retorted. "'Cause if I can recall precisely, I told you the story about Mary Alice, her dead parents, and how the chronovores were released, right?"

"Yes, I remember it well," the Doctor replied. "But what the hell does that have to do with what we're dealing with right now?"

"You knew good and well that the humans have little to no impulse control, and we've just seen it with Rose trying to save her father, just like Mary Alice wanted to go back to back after failed attempts to save her parents, not taking no for an answer, allowing the chronovores to nearly feed off the time!" the Drifter said, exasperated. "It's like I'm reliving my mistakes, and you just went along with it, like my experience with time traveling meant nothing to you."

The Doctor just stood there not saying a word, as the Drifter's strong words stung him like bees.

"Now, there's gonna be something out there to create havoc, I just know it," the Drifter says with defeat, looking up at the sky. "Probably worse than the chronovores."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Pete's flat, Rose is putting peanuts strewn on the table back into their bowl. Pete came out of the bedroom, now changed into his wedding suit.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Pete spoke up, a hint of laughter in his voice. "What're you tidying up for?"

Rose smiled apologetically. "Sorry, force of habit," she replied shyly.

"Listen, don't worry about him," Pete said with a reassuring tone. "Couples have rows all the time."

"We're not a couple!" Rose huffed, sinking herself into the sofa. "Why does everyone think we're a couple? He's not my boyfriend!"

"So... is he your friend's boyfriend?" Pete asked sheepishly.

"No! He's not even her type!" Rose replied loudly, remembering her observations of the time lords, and their differing personalities. "I think they really left me," she said, her voice low, remembering how the Doctor was so mad at her. He had the Drifter as a better companion than her, he didn't need her anymore.

"What, a pretty girl like you?" Pete asked, with a shocked tone. "If I was going out with you-"

"Stop... right there!" Rose shouted, preventing herself from being scarred for life.

"I was just saying-"

"I know what you're saying, and we're _not_ going there," she cried out. "At _no point_ are we going _anywhere_ near _there_. You aren't even aware that _there_ exists. I don't even want to think about _there_ , and believe me, neither do you. _There_ for you is like... Pfft. It's like the Bermuda Triangle," she finished her ramble, leaving Pete flustered.

"Blimey," he chuckled. "You know how to flatter a bloke.

Rose jumped up to her feet, grabbing her coat. "Right, are we off?" she urged, offering Pete her arm.

Pete looked at her arm hesitantly. "So, that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all?"

"Absolutely not."

Pete sighed as he took hold of Rose's arm. "I'll take you back to the loony bin where you belong," he said. "Except I'm sure I've met you somewhere before..." he trailed off, as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

With utter silence, The Doctor and The Drifter were outside the TARDIS when they look up for a moment. While the Drifter still looked up at the sky with dread, the Doctor unlocked the doors and opens them to reveal an empty police telephone box, much to the Doctor's horror. The TARDIS interior is missing.

"Uh, Drifter," the Doctor called shakily. "You were right."

The Drifter turned to see the Doctor, a worried look on his face. "About what?" she asked.

He pointed to the TARDIS, with dread. She walked over to the TARDIS to take a look. As soon as she saw the empty Police Box, she felt her hearts plunge into her stomach, realizing the main cause of this.

"Doctor, it's the Reapers!" she whispered with fright.

"Never thought I'd ever finally face them," the Doctor commented.

Another realization hit them like a ton of bricks, the only person that would allow this to happen.

"Rose!" The Doctor and The Drifter said in unison, scrambling to find her before anything else happens.

* * *

"I met this bloke at the horse's, and he's cutting me in on copyright," Pete said about his inventions and business, while driving him and Rose to the wedding.

"But I thought you were a proper businessman and that," Rose said, confused.

Pete laughed. "I wish!" he scoffed. "Oh, I do a bit of this, a bit of that. I scrape by."

"Right, so I must've heard wrong," Rose said, blushing with embarrassment. "So, really... you're a bit of a Del Boy?"

"Oh, shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance, are you?"

Rose's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Oh, my God, she's going to be at the wedding," she whispered in shock.

"What, Jackie? Do you know her?"

"Uh, sort of."

"What's she told you about me, then?" Pete asked, curiously.

"She said she'd picked the most fantastic man in the world," Rose smiled dreamily.

Pete snorted. "Must be a different Jackie, then," he said bitterly. "She'd never say that."

He turned on the radio, steadily blasting rap music. "This stuff goes right over my head," he said with distaste about the music.

"That's not out yet," Rose muttered, confused, as she recognized that song.

"It's a good job and all," Pete said with grimace.

"I'm just going to check my messages," Rose said, taking out her cell phone.

"How d'you mean, messages? Is that a phone?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah..." Rose replied, holding the phone up to her ear. But the only thing that she heard being repeated over and over again was a man's voice saying,

"Watson, come here. I need you."

Now, the car that should have killed Pete is behind them. As Pete turns a corner, it drives straight on, then the driver held his hands over his eyes as the car vanishes in thin air.

* * *

As Pete turned the corner to where the church was. The beige car suddenly appears and drives towards them.

"Dad!" Rose gasped, seeing the car.

Pete swerves into the curb, trying to avoid it, honking his horn. Pete turned around to see the car speeding off, while Rose hadn't moved, severely shaken.

"It's that car," Pete said, flustered. "Same one as before."

He got out the car, while Rose followed suit, taking a look around his surroundings.

"It was right in front of us, where's he gone?" Just then, he realized something. "You called me Dad," he said. "What'd you say that for?"

"Oh, wonderful," a woman's voice called. Pete and Rose turned to see younger Jackie walking up to them, with a carry cot. Rose gaped at her 80's appearance. "Here he is, the accident waiting to happen. You'd be late for your own funeral and it nearly was!"

"No damage done," Pete sighed, dusting himself off.

"And who's this?" Jackie looked at Rose up and down. "What're you looking at with your mouth open?" she snapped at Rose.

"Your hair," Rose breathed out.

"What?!"

"I've never seen it like... I mean, it's lovely, your hair's lovely," Rose stammered out, trying to avoid getting her mother more upset. "And that baby you're holding," she gestured, to the infant in the cot, that would her as a baby. "That would be your baby."

"Another one of yours, is she?" Jackie asked accusingly.

"She saved my life!" Pete protested.

"Oh, that's a new one," Jackie scoffed. "What was it last time?"

"I didn't even know her," Pete rolled her eyes. "She was a cloakroom attendant. I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffel coats all the same. Somehow the rack collapsed. We were under all this stuff."

"Were you playing around?" Rose asked, shocked at her father's apparent behavior.

"What's it got to do with you what he gets up to?" Jackie sneered at Rose.

"What does he get up to?"

"You'd know!"

"Oh, 'cos I'm that stupid," Pete snorted. "I play around and I bring her to meet the missus," he chuckled bitterly. "You silly cow."

"But you _are_ that stupid," Jackie retorted.

"Can we keep this stuff back home just for now?"

"What, with the rest of the rubbish?" Jackie asked bitterly. "You bring home cut-price detergents, tonic water, Betamax tapes and none of it works. I'm drowning in your rubbish." Jackie turned to Rose. "What did he tell you? Did he say he's this big businessman, 'cos he's not. He's a failure. Born failure, that one. Rose needs a proper father, not one who's flannelling about like some big kid."

"Jackie, I'm making a living, it keeps us fed, don't it?"

"Stop it!" Rose shouted, making the argument between her parents cease. "You're not like this, you love each other."

"Oh, Pete," Jackie said, mocking pity. "You never used to like them mental. Or I don't know, maybe you did."

"Jackie, wait, just listen," Pete protested.

"If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day!"

And with that, Jackie stormed off with baby Rose in the carry cot, leaving Rose and Pete together.

"Wait here, give us a couple of minutes with the missus," Pete said. "Tell you what, straighten the car up. Stick it round the corner or something. Don't cause any more trouble."

At that note, Pete takes the vase, gives Rose his car keys, and hurried after Jackie, leaving Rose with tears welling in her eyes, at the fact that her parents' relationship was more rocky than perfect.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty then, that's one chapter done! I hope you liked the argument between the Doctor and the Drifter! I got the idea of having the chronovores mentioned in this chapter from another time lady fic that I've read on this site, and the Classic Who junkie in me sparked, to expand on it, by having the chronovores appear in a memory of the Drifter's past adventures during the Classic Who era, about one of her companions having a similar desire as Rose's, thus breaking a law of time and having the chronovores released. I believe they first appeared in a Third Doctor story, I don't remember which, but feel free to let me know in your reviews. Anyway, the next chapter's where we'll see things get really interesting. I can't wait to post that one, so stay tuned for that, and please review!


End file.
